


Lone Hero

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Finn ran from his home to fine out who he really is and find out more about humans and had an unlikely meeting with someone who would change his life forever... find out more in Lone Hero.(Finn X Mass Harem)(OC males X small Harems.)(Will alter between Plot and action, plot with Kid Finn moments and Adult Finn will have action/sex moments)





	1. Chapter 1

**For possible Legal reasons, Intro and Outro are removed, look on FFN for more details.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Finn's 6th year of life**

The scene showed a young Finn while he was playing with Jake, the two were horsing around… literally when Finn rode Jake's back while he was in a horse shape and Finn was laughing up a storm while he swung a toy sword around like he and Jake were on an adventure while Margaret kept an eye on them with a smile on her face while she had brought the boys to a nearby town to play, it looked adorable to her to see two of her three kids so happy right now.

' _Awww, they're so adorable.'_ Margaret thought.

Though while most of the day went well, a few kids playing with them asked what Finn was while Margaret was away for a moment so she could get some lunch.

"Hey Finn, not sure if anyone else asked but what are you?" The kid asked Finn with a curious look on his face.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Yeah, some of us are wondering about that. I mean you aren't a dog." another kid said.

"W-Well… my parents told me I'm a human." Finn said while the kids look at one another before they look at Finn.

"What's a human?" The two kids said with a curious tone to their voice while Jake looked confused bby that.

"What do you mean?, Finn's a human so here is a human." Jake said while the first kid shakes their head.

"No I mean what is a Human, I've never seen anyone else like Finn, do they have powers?, Are they all like Finn?, Do they all look as odd as him?" The first kid said while looking curious and… Finn was stumped… sure he was told he was human but the only reason he knew was because of his family and… he just fell silent when he looked royally confused now.

"I… don't know." Finn said.

The kids look at one another and they shrug their shoulders.

"Weird… anyway we will see you later Finn and Jake, hope to play heroes and Monsters again soon." One kid said before he ran off while the other kids gave chase while Finn looked lost in thought and Jake looked worried.

"You okay bro?" Jake said.

"Uh… yeah.. just… yeah…" Finn said while he looked lost in thought and Margaret came back with a happy look on her face when she carried some food for her and her kids.

"Hi boys I'm back with some food." Margaret said before she noticed Finn acting odd.

"Is something wrong Finn?" She said.

"Uh… yeah… what's a Human?" Finn asked while Margaret looked confused.

"What do you mean?, A Human is a human sweetie and you are a good human." Margaret said which caused Finn to pout.

"But what is a human?, Where did I come from?" Finn said while a worried Margaret tried to change the subject.

"Look we can worry about that later, I got your favorite food Finn so cheer up and follow me." Margaret said when she starts to walk away from Finn and Jake to lead them home.

Jake looks at Finn.

"Come on Finn. Maybe some good food will cheer you up."

"Yeah… cheer me up." Finn muttered while he rode on Jake in horse mode while he, his mom, and Jake went back home to eat.

Though a bit later, Finn was talking with his dad Joshua on a few things while Joshua was going over some items to not touch while he was wearing special gloves for protection.

"As you can see Finn, this aura around the item shows a common trait of cursed items and only holy Glob water can purify it, the density of the aura shows common tiers for… hmm… something wrong boyo?, You don't look as interested in learning cool adventure stuff as you normally do, I'd your old man not cool enough to learn from?" Joshua said when he looks at Finn who seemed to look a bit at the ground.

"Hm? Oh sorry dad. I was thinking about something." Finn said.

"Like what Finn?, Don't go all crybaby on me again, might as well get what's off you off your chest and be done with it." Joshua said while he sets the cursed item back in a special safe for safe keeping.

"Well for starters… What is a human? And how come I haven't seen any others like me?, I mean where did I come from?" Finn said.

Joshua didn't expect that kind of question and rubbed the back of his head.

"What is a human?... well you are a human squirt, can't say much about that… as for where you came from, didn't we explain that you were a boom boom baby?, found you on a leaf." Joshua said which did answer where Finn came from… but not where he or his species were and what not.

Finn blushes at the memory.

"Yes but I mean where did I really come from? Was I born in a village of humans?"

That caused Joshua to sweat a bit, this was a bit of a complex thing to talk about and thankfully for him, Margaret called up to the room.

"Honey, we have a new request, its urgent!" Margaret said while Joshua got ready to leave.

"Coming honey!, sorry Finn we may have to talk about this later." Joshua said before he bolts from the room and left a royally confused Finn alone.

' _Could it be that… mom and dad don't really know?'_ Finn thought.

Though Finn really didn't want that as an answer… Finn was really confused and agitated and a few days later, Finn was looking for anything that he could use to try and find out what a human is or where they could be in his dad's office while he, Margaret, Jake, and Jermaine were out of the house for a moment when they had to go to a doctors appointment.

He was shuffling through a lot of paperwork and while he was not normally one to read, he did learn how to thanks to his parents and could at least read small things… this resulted in Finn finding a journal that his dad had and saw this was really old… when he thumbed through it, most of it was just bunk borning stuff that didn't interest Finn… however near the end he saw a journal entry marked 6 years ago… the day Finn was found.

"This gotta be it. Maybe there's more clues to my origin." Finn said before he starts reading that journal entry.

" _Dear Diary… a few hours ago Margaret and I found a small baby in the woods, we are not sure why the child is there but we found out that from old records in Premushroom war buildings, this baby is a human baby… though I consider this baby a Boom boom baby since we found the tike stuck to a leave with his own boom boom and Margaret had to wash her lips after giving him kisses and she cleaned the filth off him, we kept the name on that old bread making thing that the baby had when it said Finn's baby food maker, though how bread was good for a baby I will never know but would explain the chub on his body but it only had enough energy to make one loaf and went kaput… shame would have been a good way to save cash… anyway I'm not sure where this baby came from but as far as my research knows… there are no other humans on this landmass called Ooo… maybe across the sea most likely but in Ooo… Finn might as well be called the last human if he was the survivor of an accident… would explain why he was in the woods all alone, doubt anyone would leave the poor kid there… still doesn't change the fact that Finn is probably one of, if not, the last full human alive."_ The Diary read while Finn's hands shook while he read and reread the page to be triple sure of its contents and the dread that followed… his family had no idea if there were other humans… his family had no idea if other humans were alive… no wonder Margaret and Joshua were hesitant to explain things… they had no idea on the matter either!

' _How could they not know?!'_ Finn thought as he wondered if his parents even tried harder to find more clues.

This caused him to drop the journal and he probably made the rashest choice of his life… he ran from his home… all he took was a backpack, one of his fathers swords, not the demon blood sword, that one was explained to have a small catch to it and Finn would have to remember a phrase in case a demon appeared, though Finn didn't know it would be a prize in his dads soon to be dungeon years from now… the clothes on his back, and plenty of food, clothing, and whatnot in a backpack that Jake got for him recently and a small cloak to hide his form.

The main reason Finn ran was simple… to find out more about himself… if he stuck around, his family may hide more things from him and who knows how long it would take for Finn to find out the truth.

' _I'm sorry Jake. Everyone. But I can't find the truth if I stay here more.'_ Finn thought.

While that happened, Joshua, Margaret, Jake, and Jermaine were all returning home while they were unaware of the now empty house and seems they were carrying a cake with Finn's name on it and other things… look like Finn forgot that he would be turning 7 soon and while the dog family was pretty happy, a crying human keeps running from the house and time passed to much much later…

12 years had passed since then but this is only a roundabout way of going into detail of those 12 years when Finn traveled Ooo…

For the last 12 years, Finn traveled around Ooo while keeping his identity a secret, he outgrew most of his things and had to replace many as time went on… he even had to learn some skills from others in order to survive and get strong so he could become a Hero of Ooo…

**2 years after Finn ran… Finn/ 8 years old…**

Finn at this time, being 8 and all, looked to be around the size of a Goblin but was a bit bulkier than other kids thanks to his training… though if you could call it training… Finn was just trying to survive and thanks to some gold he picked up, he was eating a meal at a bar in a random village and was devouring plenty of food that he had gotten, he didn't get a real meal in a long time for awhile…

Though while that happened, some rough looking people were trying to hustle some people and one noticed Finn and the large bag of gold that he had, Finn saved up that gold when he sold his old gear and what not that he couldn't use while to the unaware human and the group of thugs, the door to the bar opened which got a few peoples attention thanks to a storm and a figure wearing a cloak walked in… they were hard to make out when the cloak blocked most of their form from view and the thugs ignored the figure who walked towards the counter slowly but the figure stopped when he saw the thugs approach Finn while he was peacefully eating his meal.

"Hey you, what's a kid like you doing with all that gold?" One thug said.

"Huh?... I sold some old gear of mine when I found a new set that fit me and wanted a good meal, need something?" Finn said while the thugs grin while one surprised Finn when he gripped Finn around the neck and lifts him from the chair with one hand.

"Yeah… give us that gold and you can go back to your meal." another thug said while the cloaked figure walked towards the thug who held Finn without the other thugs noticing somehow and he tapped the thug who held a struggling Finn on the shoulder from behind.

The thug turns to look at the figure.

"Oi, beat it. Can't you see I'm busy?" He said with an annoyed look.

The figure however had a cold look in his eyes and just backhands the thug so hard that while Finn was dropped to the floor, the thug crashed against the wall and had a broken neck as a result and while Finn tried to recover as he coughed a few times, he saw the figure just punch and give rapid kicks to various thugs before they could react and most were either dead before they knew it or were in agony when they had shattered bones or were internally bleeding though the figure stood silent when the figure looks at Finn while many bar patrons and the bar owner looked frightened from what just happened.

Finn was quiet and didn't know what to do or say as he wondered of the figure was gonna attack him next for his gold.

Though… Finn was partly right, the figure approached him and grabbed the bag of gold from him, but he only took out one gold coin for each thug killed or injured and dropped the rest near Finn and he walked to the counter.

"Give me some food, doesn't matter if its cooked good or bad… just give me something to eat." The figure bluntly said while he placed the coins on the counter and ignored many who looked at him with weary looks while the figure looks at the bar patron.

The bar patron gulped.

"S-Sure. what would you like?." He said.

This resulted in the figure ordering a meal to go and in no time, with some extra speed from the patron wanting to get the figure out of here, got the items to go pretty fast and the figure starts to walk out of the bar while Finn… though a bit scared… was still mezmerized by the figure and after he picked up his gold, he followed the figure quietly for awhile while the figure seemed to ignore him.

Finn continues to follow the figure but made sure to not scene just in case.

' _Who is that guy? He was able to take down those thugs like nothing.'_ He thought.

The way the guy fought reminded Finn of some old books he read… more like some really really old manga and it looked like the man did something with martial arts or something like that.

The figure keeps on walking while he turned to enter an alleyway and when Finn followed him… he was shocked to see no one there for some reason.

' _What the?!... where did he go?'_ Finn thought as he looked around the alleyway.

Though Finn did freeze when he heard a voice behind him and the voice didn't sound pleased.

"Why are you following me boy?" A voice said behind Finn which made Finn freeze more when he recognized the voice and turned shakingly to look up at the cloaked figure who was somehow behind him… and Finn could see a cold blue eye looking down on him from the one side of the cloak that the shadows didn't cover.

"U-Uh… H-How did you get b-behind me?" Finn said.

Though the figure seemed to be not the one to answer questions and just gripped Finn around the neck and lifts him to be eye level when he gripped Finn tightly on his shirt collar.

"I'm the one asking questions kid… why are you following me… if its the coins then tough luck but I earned that cash for saving your ass from them." The figure said while his gripped tightened and Finn in fear could only get this out.

"S-Strong… h-how…" Was all Finn could get out while the figure narrowed the eye and lets Finn go and he fell onto the ground and just starts walking away.

"Go home kid, I'm not here to babysit brats." The figure said while he starts walking away… though Finn was not one to back down yet and could only grit his teeth and give this answer.

"I can't…" Was all Finn said and the figure stopped to look at Finn.

"What?" The Figure said while he wondered if Finn had a screw loose or something.

"I can't go home." Finn said.

"And why not?, you some kind of runaway?, your family get killed and now you are on the run?" The figure said when he couldn't get why Finn would say that unless Finn had a reason for it.

"No. I'm trying to find out clues of my origin." Finn said.

"Origins?... kid I would suggest going home and waiting till you are a damn grown up before trying stuff like that, if it wasn't for me you would either be dead or starving if those thugs stole that bag from you, don't do stuff that can get you in an early grave." The figure said before he starts walking away and all Finn could say is this when he felt so frustrated.

"I'm a human!" Was all Finn said which stopped the figure in his tracks.

"What?" The figure said before he looked at Finn with an oddly serious look on his face, he then walked to Finn and before Finn could stop him, the figure removed the cloak from Finn and saw Finn in full and his visible eye widened a bit when he saw Finn and he really was a human.

This caused the figure to be silent for a moment like he was contemplating something and just passed Finn the cloak again and all he said was this.

"Follow me boy." Was all the figure said oddly enough for some reason and he starts to walk away from Finn without even giving a reason why for the sudden command.

Finn didn't know what just happened but if this figure knew something then Finn was gonna get his answer no matter what.

This caused Finn to put the cloak back on and he quickly followed the figure out of town and for a bit, the figure keeps walking while Finn had a hard time keeping up because of the pace and how long they were walking.

Finn would have wondered when this will end but the figure turned to a seemingly empty area with a large rock and as Finn approached, the figure placed a hand on the boulder and with a moment of nothing… actual electric energy shot from the mans hand and into the boulder, but instead of breaking it, many runed and cybernetic symbols seemed to appear on the boulder while a nearby crest appeared near the boulder like the energy was powering something in the boulder and all the figure did was walk to Finn, pick him up by the head and tossed him onto the crest and while Finn felt a bit of pain by that, before he could do anything, he was engulfed by a bright light and in no time… Finn was in a massive building while many people walked by Finn… and shockingly… many looked human to him… just… not fully for some and some did look human with various hair colors and what not while the figure who helped Finn and tossed him onto the crest appeared in a flash of light near Finn and he started to walk in a certain direction before Finn could ask him anything.

Finn was able to get up and tries to catch up to the figure.

"D-Dude! What was that about and… what is this place?"

"Just follow me and keep up otherwise good luck with finding me later." was all the figure said with a cold tone to his voice while he keeps on walking down various hallways.

Finn decided to stay quiet as he didn't want to piss off the figure as Finn follows him through the hallways.

While he followed the figure through the strange building, he saw many human like beings though they seemed like hybrids of sorts… like they were humans who had a humanoid ancestor or something or even demon when a few had demonic wings on their back and as the figure led Finn more, he went to a fancy door and knocked on it a few times and an old mans's voice was heard.

"Enter." The voice said which caused the figure to enter the room and gave Finn a look to follow him inside while the figure held the door open.

Finn was very cautious before he entered the room.

When he did, he saw a old man at a desk while he had a bald head, a white spiky beard, and looked a bit weak and the old man noticed Finn.

"Oh hello there young one, come in, come in, my name is Xan Grandblade, I'm the… owner of this place… somewhat… or founder… who are you?" The old man named Xan said while he gave Finn an eyesmile.

Finn felt a little relaxed when he saw that smile.

"My name is Finn."

"Finn huh?, well nice to meet you… why are you here and why did you follow Demonga?" Xan said while he gestured for Finn to sit at a nearby chair. **(A/N: Bet you thought Emerald would be the main OC here but not this time… maybe later down the line as a major character but for now… nope… Demonga is the lead for this OC train.)**

Finn took a seat before he started explaining how Demonga saved him from some thugs that wanted to take his gold before following him out of curiosity.

"I see, so you were curious on how Demonga was able to do that more or less and when you said you were human, you decided to follow him when he told you to follow and here you are… I do have to say one thing… are you an idiot boy?... what if Demonga was a slave trader or some kind of evil man?, don't you know the term stranger danger?" Xan said when he questioned Finn's sanity for a moment though he didn't seem angry with Finn, just the lack of logic more or less.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… yes but I've been able to survive on my own and been making sure to be a great hero."

Xan just gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Boy… you are eight from what I can see… runaway or not did you not think of how your family may miss you?" Xan said while he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn frowns.

"Of course. But I don't think they can give me the answers that I'm looking for to where I truly came from. I'm not heartless. I do think about them from time to time. I just need the truth."

"And what if you can't get the truth because of how weak you are boy?, and even if you do find this truth, would it be worth leaving your family and friends behind for years on end?" Xan said while he had a serious look on his aged face.

Finn was quiet.

"To be honest… I don't know. But deep down, part of me knows that I made a mistake. But I chose this path and have to accept it."

Xan was quiet for a moment before he sighs.

"Demonga." Was all Xan said before Demonga chopped Finn on top of the head but not enough to knock him out but painful enough to make him hold his head in agony when it was perfect enough to give pain but light enough to not knock him out into blissful sleep.

"Gah! What the ball was that for!?" Finn said as he held his head.

"Simple, punishment in your parent's place and congratulations, though they are rare here in this base there are a few humans… I am one of them even if I am an old man." Xan said while he gave Finn a toothy grin.

Finn was surprised to hear that.

"Really? I couldn't tell if everyone was human or not."

"Huh… not a big of a reaction as I would have thought and nah… about… well if we include you if you stick around… 8 people here out of nearly 200 to 300 people are pure human, granted in my case and in the case of the others like Demonga, we either had genetic changes done to our body so we could survive here on Ooo or lengthen our lifespans… I'm pushing 500 right now thanks to that though youth is a hard thing to keep and now I'm an old man for the rest of my days, the rest are either descendants of people who never left Ooo and now they are more humanoid then human or they are experiments from the past who were made here with mixes of human and some kind of species DNA… its a long long story but I'm sure you would want to be well rested and hear about this tomorrow so why not follow Demonga and bunk with him for a night and we can find a room for you tomorrow, don't worry about Demonga Finn… he maybe an ass but he is a good child deep down… he helped you from those thugs after all." Xan said while Demonga just crossed his arms and turned his head away but didn't say no to having Finn with him.

Finn sweatdrops at the reaction.

"True… and I do need some rest after everything."

"Good, we can talk in the morning, Demonga, try and treat Finn well tonight alright?" Xan said while he eyesmiles at Demonga who just made a tsk noise and he left the room a moment later while a nervous Finn gave pursuit which made Xan shake his head.

"Good grief… Pluton." Xan said while a hidden door opened to show a complex looking robotic humanoid.

 **"Yes?"** The robot known as Pluton said while Xan looks at Pluton.

"Give Finn a checkup in the morning after he gets a full meal, but before that, summon the heads… you know why." Xan said while he gave Pluton a serious gaze.

" **As you wish Master Xan."** Pluton said.

This caused Pluton to exit the room through the hidden wall and after it closed, the scene showed Finn following Demonga to his room while Demonga was pretty quiet.

Finn was quiet as well and didn't if he should say something or not for a bit.

"Um… thanks for saving me back there from those thugs earlier." He said.

Demonga however stayed quiet while he keeps on leading Finn through a few places and led Finn to a simple looking door and when he and Finn entered, saw a pretty spacy room that had a large bed, plenty of dressers, plenty of weapons and training gear and a picture that had two boys with a older man on one of them while the man pets their head with a smile… the kid on the right had brown hair and green eyes but the one on the left had red hair and blue eyes, aside from hair and eyes they could be twins… was that Demonga as a kid?

"H-Hey, is that you when you were younger? Do you also have a twin brother?" Finn said.

Demonga though answered that when he removed his cloak and to Finn's surprise… while he did have red hair and piercing blue eyes, he oddly had wolf ears on his head and a red colored wolf tail to boot… what in the world, Demonga wore some top tier adventuring outfit that many adventurers would dream of though he only had two short… really short spears that looked like they wouldn't do much and he sets the cloak and weapons on a dresser.

"You'll get your answers tomorrow, first off get undressed and get cleaned in the bathroom, you take the bed as well, no talk backs kid, I'll sleep on the floor." Demonga said while he removed his shirt and his torso was seen and not only was it toned as hell, it looked trained to absolute perfect for speed and power while many scars were on his body… just what did he go through to look like he went through a blender?

Though Demonga just used a quick spell to summon his food from earlier and went to eat it nearby while Finn was now technically alone with his thoughts.

' _What in the world? What adventures did he went through to get those scars? And how does he have wolf ears and a wolf? He doesn't look nothing like his old photo.'_ Finn thought.

Honestly the questions just piled up more and more but for now, seems Demonga won't answer while he ate his food and that left Finn no choice but to get clean in the bathroom.

' _Might as well wait for tomorrow then.'_ Finn thought before he went to the bathroom so he can get clean.

When he entered, he saw that the bathroom was pretty decent, had a good toilet with a cushion on the ring, there was even a shower nearby and a large tub to boot that looked fancy with various soaps and conditioners lined up on a soap rack… all in all looked like a 5 star hotel so far.

' _This beats any of the bathrooms I've seen. At least I'll get a nice hot shower and Glob knows I need it.'_ Finn thought before quickly removes his clothes before stepping in the shower.

While that happened, Demonga saw steam emitting from the shower room and he tossed a spare chopstick at the wall and a tiny Kya sound was made when a girl trying to be a ninja fell from the wall and it looked like she was part hedgehog and had wolf like with a bushy tail which was tiny and adorable and she had a small mark on her forehead thanks to what Demonga did.

"How many times have I told you Ruby not to sneak in here with that cloaking spell… you are just as bad as your father with those pranks… double annoying since he is my brother…" Demonga said while he looks at the little girl who tried to recover.

She had Brownish to pink hair while the ends were like Quills, she normally had pale white skin but red colored eyes which was the reason for the Ruby name and looked to be Finn's age.

She was also wearing dark purple shorts and a shirt that has a picture of what appears to be a band of sorts.

"Sorry Uncle Demongy. Thought I got better." Ruby said.

Demonga rolled his eyes at the Demongy nickname that Ruby gave him.

"Just don't bug me while I'm eating, if you want to see the possible newbie then wait for him to finish showering, you can peek if you want but you are a bit young to be doing that kind of thing, you are not taking after Xan or Lillum right?" Demonga said while looking amused at the latter bits.

Ruby blushes brightly.

"Glob no! I would never peek on someone."

"And what you are doing is not peeking?" Demonga said with a slightly relaxed look about himself.

"N-No… I was just curious when I heard you have a human with you." Ruby said.

"Yeah well when that kid was about to get mugged, couldn't leave him alone, reminded me of your father before he took his training seriously and it ticked me off that a kid his age was trying to hit above his weight class by trying to be an adventurer in this world." Demonga bluntly said before he ate some meat he had which got Ruby's eye when the smell was getting to her.

"Hmmm, what's that you're eating?" Ruby said as she smelled the aroma.

Demonga looks a bit amused when he held some of the meat towards Ruby though when she tried to bite into it, Demonga pulled away and Ruby fell onto the ground while Demonga bit into a large chunk of meat.

"Just some food from the surface that I earned." Demonga said while Ruby pouts from the trick after she got off the ground.

"Can I have a piece please?" Ruby said before giving her uncle a cute begging look.

Demonga looks amused a bit and looks thoughtful.

"Maybe… on one condition… you deal with that human boy and be a tour guide for him, I'm not a people person except for family and even then I don't talk much with my family aside from mates or kids like you." Demonga said while he held up a smaller bag full of nice smelling treats that made Ruby drool without her control.

"S-Sure. I'll help show this guy around." Ruby said.

Demonga nods his head and passed Ruby the smaller bag and Demonga ate his meal while Ruby dug into her bag with gusto and had a happy look on her face when she enjoyed how good the food was, her tail even wagged as a result.

"Yummy." Ruby said as she savored the taste of the meat.

Time went on to a bit later with Finn exiting the bathroom in a t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of shorts and he saw Demonga finishing his meal and… a strange girl laying next to Demonga with a content look on her face and Demonga didn't seem irritated by her and looked like she was half wolf and… half something with while she pats her slightly extended tummy like she had a nice meal.

Though Finn was confused for a bit, he couldn't help but think the girl looked… cute.

"Um hello?" He said.

This caused the girl to jolt and looks at Finn with a curious look on her face while she blushed at Finn seeing her like this while Demonga looks amused.

"Hey Kid… meet your tour guide tomorrow, my Niece Ruby, her father and mother are away on a mission right now so try and treat her with respect, I normally don't babysit but can make an exception for Ruby... her parents are two of the leaders of their respective groups so they have a lot of influence around here… don't do anything stupid with Ruby boy and you and I won't have issues." Demonga said while he pets Ruby's head in a surprisingly caring way though gave Finn a cold look on being careful with Ruby.

Finn gulped a bit.

"Y-Yeah. No problem." He said before looking at Ruby.

"I'm Finn."

Ruby quicky gets up and smiles at Finn.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you Finn, want to play some games or you going to sleep with uncle Demongy?" Ruby said while she gave Finn a hyper like attitude as her wolf tail wagged.

Finn blinked at how energetic Ruby was though he did think that uncle Demongy nickname was funny.

"I don't mind playing a game or two. What do you have?"

Ruby giggles and gripped Finn's hand.

"Oh I have lots of them!, Come on!" Ruby said before she dragged Finn from the room and Demonga looks amused by the stunned look on Finn's face at the surprising strength that Ruby had.

' _Good Glob… does she work out or something?'_ Finn thought.

The scene then went to the next day with Demonga and Xan waiting in a large office while they were waiting for certain people to arrive, Finn was passed out on Ruby's floor when she and Finn played various games to who knows how long and it resulted in Finn not being apart of the meeting.

"Huh, wonder where Finn is?" Xan said.

"Played with Ruby for who knows how long, they are sleeping in Ruby's room while the kid is sleeping on the floor, Ruby has her bed." Demonga said which showed he checked up on them.

Xan blinked bit before he chuckled.

"Oh boy. If Emerald came back early from his mission, he'll have a field day if he finds Finn in her room."

"Find who in Ruby's room?" A voice said which made Xan jolt when he looks to see a man who could be Demonga's twin while he had a brown colored wolf tail and had brown wolf ears on his head, at his side was a Hedgehog humanoid woman with some human traits, she had pink quills and had a powerful looking body while the man wore a heavyset style of clothing, mainly long sleeved shorts and pants and a trench coat as well as a wide brim hat, the woman wore a red tank top and cargo pants and both of them wore boots, black for the man, red for the woman.

"E-Emerald… you're back already." Xan said with a slight surprise look.

"Eh wasn't as bad as things were made out to be in one of the bases, apparently a science experiment ran amok and Maite and I had to take care of it, thankfully it was sealed in a sector so simple to hunt it down and take it out before it could take lives, anyway who's with Ruby right now?." Emerald said while he grins while he placed a hand on the hedgehog woman's hip.

As Maite blushes, Xan rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay… if I tell you, do not fly off the handle like you always do."

Demonga in turn moved to block the door for some reason when he used his a spear of his to block the door handle while Emerald looked confused, more so when Demonga moved around to get behind Emerald for some reason.

"OK?... why is Demonga doing that?" Emerald asked while Xan rubbed his beard.

"Well…." Xan said while the scene went outside of the room for a moment.

"WHAT!?" Emerald roars while Demonga had him in a perfect full nelson and all Emerald could do was kick the air while he looked feral when Xan told Emerald that Ruby had a sleepover and with a boy her age named Finn the human.

Maite was a bit surprised at the story as Xan shook his head.

"What did I tell you. Just calm down Emerald." Xan said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?, A BRAT LIKE THAT IS WITH MY LITTLE GIRL!?, I'LL PUT THE FEAR OF DEATH INTO HIS SOUL!" Emerald roars while the door opened to show a man with two fox tails.

"Oh boy… did Emerald hear about Ruby's new friend." A man with black spiky hair said while Demong grits his teeth when Emerald thrashed around more in his arms.

"Not… helping… Shunpei!" Demonga got out when he keeps his grip on his brother.

Shunpei sweatdrops as Xan looks at Maite.

"Maite, can you please calm your husband down?"

Maite sighs while she went to sooth Emerald's anger while a shapely woman entered the room while she had demonic wings on her back and a demon tail as well, she wore revealing gear but was modest enough to not scar kids.

"I heard a shout, Emerald find out?" the Woman said which caused Shunpei to look at the woman.

"Yeah Lillum, he did, you hear from Cedric, Azure, and Rachel on if they are coming back to the main base anytime soon?" Shunpei asked while Lillum walked around Shunpei and towards Emerald.

"They were delayed by a knife storm where they are at, they should be here in a number of hours once they hit the nearest teleport point, hey Maite, let me lend a hand, Demonga seems to be loosing his grip." Lillum said when she walked near Demonga and saw that he had to adjust his grip a few times and Maite's method of calming would be a bit slow when she tried to use reason on Emerald.

Maite sighs before looking at Lillum.

"Go right ahead Lillum."

This caused Lillum to smirk before she moved to kiss Emerald which did work slowly to get his rage to calm while Demonga let go and shook his arms to get the feeling back in them.

"Feeling alright Demonga?" Shunpei said.

"I'll feel better when I don't have to subdue my overprotective idiotic brother who gets upset that two 8 year olds are playing together." Demonga said while Emerald got a tick mark on his head when Lillum pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh try saying that if you have a daughter and a boy alone in a room and try saying the same thing when I have you in a damn headlock." Emerald said while Demonga rolled his eyes.

"Full Nelson actually." Demonga said while Emerald got a twitching eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for not being a wrestling fanatic like you!" Emerald growled out while Demonga just walked by him to sit in his chair at a round table while Emerald looked more steamed.

"Ohhh!, just what is it with you silent mofo's and that attitude!?" Emerald growled out while Lillum chuckles a bit and pushed a fuming Emerald to his seat while Xan sighs in relief when he looks at Shunpei and Maite.

"I had Pluton get some blood samples from Finn since he was knocked out and my personal team is running tests even as we speak, surprised a full human like him survived this long... he looks so much like her that its just honestly shocking since I haven't seen a human with blonde hair ever since I left the Island with the team of humans years ago… think it was around 30 or so years ago… Guinevere's kid if I'm not mistaken and she had her own kid when she grew huh?… wondered where he ran off to when I heard the rumors though how he got to Ooo is beyond me… reminds me of the time I took your families with me so you wouldn't be be treated badly in the public eye… honestly if not for your parents and grandparents who joined, things would be pretty bad given how the island is starting to get overpopulated." Xan said when he remembered the Island of humans and how he had to trick Dr. Gross years ago so he could get the experimental gene spliced humans off the Island and not used as Guinea Pigs… granted the stuff helped change the past humans into what they are now in case of emergencies with health, but now most humans here were more or less artificial hybrids in early stages and some like Ruby were more or less natural since she was the daughter of Emerald and Maite.

As the group nods, the floor started to rumble before Maite made a oof sound when she was lifted up.

Turns out, Pluton had came into the room but in a pretty comical way when the tile Maite was standing on was lift from the floor and Pluton's head was the one supporting the tile while Maite had trouble keeping balance.

" **Apologize for interrupting, but I was ordered to let you know that Finn the Human is awake and I'm having Ruby bring him here so I took a shortcut to let you all know, anyway I'll be going back to my duties so good day to you all."** Pluton said before he lowered his head and the tile fit back into place which caused Maite some relief when she didn't fall on the ground out of nowhere.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Talk about informative." Shunpei said.

"Yeah… though this will be fun since I don't have to hunt that punk down." Emerald said with a scary grin on his face.

Maite sighs before gripping her husband's shoulder with a strong grip.

"Emerald, relax. No reason to scare the kid since I'm sure Demonga put a good warning to Finn."

All Demonga did when he heard that was look away while a few blink at that… when Demonga normally looked away that was either Demonga not caring about the conversation… or he never really got the warning part across.

" _Uh oh…"_ Many thought while there were tiny sounding footsteps heard and while Emerald tried to calm himself with a quick drink that he had gotten… well… when Finn and Ruby entered the room… Emerald got comically wide eyes and smashed his glass with his hand when he saw his little girl pretty much hugging Finn around the arm while Finn looked nervous… just what in the nightosphere happened and it seems Finn didn't notice the many growing veins on Emerald since it seemed he was trying to get Ruby off him.

Everyone else planned to make sure that Emerald doesn't do anything stupid.

"Hello Finn. Thanks for coming here. Hope you slept well." Xan said.

"Well the floor didn't bother me at all since I was so tired. Ruby and I went all out on those games." Finn said.

"Hehe, yeah, Finny here is fun to play with." Ruby said while many in the room didn't need to look at Emerald to feel his rising anger at the Finny nickname that Ruby gave a slightly blushing Finn.

"Right… So Finn, why don't you tell everyone here about yourself." Xan said.

"Alright." Finn said before clearing his throat.

"Well as you all know, I'm Finn and I'm a human. I've been traveling around trying to find clues about my origins since I was 6 while trying to be a hero to anyone that needs help for these last two years."

Everyone blinks at that while Emerald was stunned enough by that to actually sound calm when he talked.

"Find out your origins?... kid… you were 6… now your… 8… you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that unless you have a mid life crisis and seriously… did your folks let you do this because if so I may have to have a talk with them about their parental skills." Emerald said when his pack mentality side of him was stirred a bit while Demonga rolled his eyes.

"Already had that talk Emerald, kids pretty adamant about this, though I had to bail him from some thugs who were about to mug him for his bag of gold… got a gold piece for each thug that I took out in return for my meal last night but the kid followed me and told me he was human… now here we are." Demonga said while Emerald's eyebrow twitched.

"So that's the reason why he's here?... then how do you explain why my little girl has her arms around this brats arm when they JUST met!" Emerald said while he had a slight growl to his voice while he looks at Finn… mainly his arm that Ruby kept hugging.

Though Finn blushed from the hugging, he felt ticked at the brat comment.

"Excuse me? Sir, I don't get your deal but you don't know me personally and I haven't done anything to Ruby so how about you calm down."

Emerald actually looked pissed by that but before he could do anything, Xan gave Finn a serious look.

"Boy, first off Emerald is Ruby's father and thanks to some Gene splicing done he is part wolf and VERY pack protective… you are a strange male to him and somehow have his daughter on your arm… whether its for just friendliness or something else, considering you are younger than 10 and a pup to be exact… talking to Emerald who is technically Maite and Ruby's Alpha like that is just asking for trouble… besides Emerald is actually restraining himself quite well so please… try and watch your tone since you are a stranger to us… you maybe human and you maybe welcomed here but don't think you can order us around without getting to know us as well… think about your actions before you go through with them is all I'm saying." Xan said while Emerald looked… not shaky… but oddly calm and gave Finn a cold look.

"Yeah… **pull that shit with me boy and I don't care if Ruby or anyone else is angry with me… tell me to do anything like that again and I'll rip your arm off faster then you will realize it… I'm no enemy but I am Ruby's father and from where I'm sitting… a brat who came out of nowhere has my little girl hugging his arm… try and think why I would be pissed before you mouth off in a moment."** Emerald said while a pressure pushed down on Finn like no other monsters pressure did and Finn felt like he had a hard time breathing just now and his life seemed to flash before his eyes without his control and Emerald wasn't even moving yet.

Ruby glares at her dad.

"That's enough dad! Finn gets it."

Emerald looks at Ruby for a moment before he looks at Finn and the odd pressure went away and Emerald sounded calm again.

"Fine… but Ruby… I'm only backing down this once since this kid doesn't know his place here and pulled a stupid move… friendship I get but if you think I'll let you date this weakling in the future if he sticks around and is not stronger if… well… better think again unless he actually does something to impress me… and another thing young lady… don't think I won't spank you for speaking to your Alpha leader like that next time… understand?" Emerald said while he gave his daughter a look that dared her to argue with him… Emerald was a kind father but serious situations like this really got him in Alpha mode when it came to his family and he rarely used that kind of card.

Ruby pouts but nods her head before looking at Finn.

"Sorry for my dad Finn." She said.

"N-No worries… My fault for pissing him off. Though for some reason… I think what he did made me remember something." Finn said.

That confused many in the room.

"Something?... what was that?" Shunpei asked while Finn looks at him with a confused face.

"Oh sorry, my name is Shunpei, I'm the tech guy here more or less, still learning under my master but if you need something made or fixed, you can request it from me and if I have the materials, you give me the cash and I make it or you can bring the materials to me and I'll make it cheap since you did the heavy lifting… nice to meet you." Shunpei said with a friendly look about him.

Finn seemed to relax when he saw the friendly look.

"Nice to meet you too."

This then starts a small introduction of sorts with the others that Finn didn't recognize starting with Maite when Finn looks at her.

"Hey, sorry for Emerald, he's my husband and he means well but as you can see can be pretty overprotective or Ruby and doesn't let many push him around, hope to get to know you later Finn… I mainly go around on missions for the base and work with newbies so you may team up with me quite a bit to learn the ropes if you stick around." Maite said while she gave Finn a kind motherly smile.

Finn blushes from the smile.

"T-Thank you. And my apologies for making things awkward. Hopefully I can get stronger with your teachings."

Maite smiles more at that while Lillum grins when she raised her hand.

"Hope you do get stronger, not many last in our line of work, my name is Lillum… I would explain what I am spliced with but… well you need to be an adult before you find out full but let's just say I'm a succubus and leave it at that, I have twin daughters Frost and Rose and I'm in a relationship with a couple people… mainly a lion lady named Leonel and Emerald here… you can ask how that happened later… just a heads up Ruby may have competition for you since my daughters are your age Finn and they just love to flirt and tease the boys and girls." Lillum said while she smirked at Finn.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that.

"M-Message received." He said though he gulped as he didn't know if these Frost and Rose characters are Emerald's other daughters or one of them.

Either or… Finn needs to stay away from Emerald and perhaps his daughter or daughters too.

The other people in the room sweatdrop at the introduction Lillum did and since that was all for now, Xan looks at Finn.

"So Finn, you say you want answers to your origins and we may have them… however you may not be ready to hear all of them and we may keep some info from you until the time is right, but if you want to stay we won't stop you, but if you want to go because of that held back information… well the main reason for that is… that it's hard to talk about… if you hear this you may not look at humans the same way again… so if you can accept getting bits and pieces of the truth back over time and piece things back together… well we will tell you everything we know, however I know more then the others and while I'm sure this may remind you of your folks… but try and understand adults can be complex beings… you are not even 10 years old so how about this… I tell you something now, and once you are a bit older, I tell you more, something to look forward too so to speak and it would give me time to see if you are mature enough to take it… it's one thing surviving in the wilderness of Ooo, it's another to get hit with unexpected baggage that will weigh on your heart." Xan said while he gave Finn a serious look to show he was telling the truth but also would hold some things back until Xan saw that Finn was ready if he stuck around… he was not forced to stay here by any means after all.

Finn was thoughtful since he was close to finally getting the clues he was searching for but would have to wait till he gets older to get the full picture. However… he has gone this far.

"I spent two years alone trying to find answers of my origins. I guess it's better than nothing so… I'll take it."

"Good Good… but one question… more like two… first… was it worth abandoning your foster family?... again the info you may get may not be what you expect… and two… have you learned anything the 2 years you have been traveling?" Xan asked with an oddly sage like look on his face.

Finn sighs a bit.

"For the first question… I sometimes ask myself that question everyday. I always wondered if I didn't leave them or if they want me back after everything I put them through."

"I see… and the second question… did you learn anything these past two years until now besides how to survive?" Xan asked while he rubbed his beard in thought.

"Well… I learn that I have to accept whatever decision I made no matter the consequences. And I also learn to not always trust anyone until it's safe."

"I see... very well… I'll tell you three things then… again are you ready because they are pretty intense things to hear." Xan said while he gave a look that demanded Finn to think the choice through since it could change his life from here on out.

Finn took some thought for a bit before looking at Xan.

"I'm ready."

"Alright… I'm possibly your great Grandfather on your mother's side if the blood test I had done on you goes through… don't ask how many greats because life lengthening experiments…" Xan said while he gave Finn an eyesmile.

Finn's eyes widened in shock after hearing.

"Y-You're my great granddad?"

"Well possibly if my hunch is correct but in my youth I had long lushious blonde hair that all the ladies swooned after and I was pretty tough even though I was the brainy type." Xan said while he eyesmiles at Finn more.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Okay… then who was my 'possible' great grandmother?"

"A beautiful woman in my eyes before she died named Guinivere… ah she was a sweet thing and boy did she really know how to have fun hehehe." Xan said while he chuckles lecherously which made many sweatdrop while the lecherous chuckle went over Finn and Ruby's heads thanks to them being so young.

Finn looks at Ruby.

"I don't get what he meant."

"I don't either, grandpa gets like that for some reason… heard its a grown up thing." Ruby said when she looks at Finn for a moment before the duo looks back as Xan sweatdrops and cleared his throat a moment later.

"R-Right… anyway the second thing I should tell you is simple… aside from this group… there are more humans… full humans… I may have mentioned it but they have not left the island so beings like flame people, Candy people, magical dogs, and other beings… they would be feared on the island which is why I brought Emerald and the others here to Ooo since they would fit in more here than on the island." Xan said while he looks at Finn… sure he heard there were other humans but an island full of them would still be a shocker when Finn heard that they would be more or less unknowing of the outside of Ooo from fear.

Finn's jaw dropped after hearing this.

"An island of humans… Maybe that's where I came from. My parents did think I may have come from somewhere in the water. Tell me, did other humans used a special wand that made bread?"

"Hmmm?, you mean a food materialization converter?, those things have gone a bit out of style but yeah, some do, they make a mean sandwich with all the fixins… depends on the size of the end point where the food comes from but most of the time the opening is like the size of a bangle or something." Xan said when he wondered where that question came from.

Finn was surprised to hear that.

"Well first off, there was a clue of sorts in my dad's journal. The only one I found was when they found me in the woods when I was a baby and I had that specific item with me."

"Hmmm… do you have it or was it tossed?" Xan asked while he looked curious.

"No… ran off from my home and couldn't find the thing." Finn said which made Xan hum.

"Hmmm… I see… well hopefully if you ever choose to head to your place in the future, we can see if we can't get it working." Xan said with a kind tone to his voice.

"Yeah…" Finn said but felt a bit bummed when he just remembered the family he left behind before shaking his head.

"So what's the third thing?"

"Simple… this is both the best thing you can hear yet the worst thing you can hear… I can hold this one back till you are a bit older… but it involves your human mother… I'm not sure what happened to your human father but I know something about your mother that would be heartbreaking." Xan said while he gave Finn a serious look again.

Finn can see the seriousness in his 'possible' grandfather.

"Then maybe it's better that I wait then."

"Very well… if you change your mind then let me know alright?" Xan said while a tile was lifted in front of Finn and it sat on Pluton's head.

" **I have the results of the blood test now."** Pluton said while Finn had wide eyes at the surprise appearance of Pluton's head from the ground though Ruby looked pretty happy to see Pluton.

"Hey Pluton." Ruby said with a smile.

Pluton turned his head with a mechanical werl and Finn saw Pluton giving Ruby a stoic look.

" **Hello Ruby… hello Finn."** Pluton said when he looks at Finn with robotic camera eyes.

"H-Hey." Finn said as he gets over his surprise.

Xan chuckles before looking at the robot.

"So Pluton. What's the analysis?"

Pluton looks at Xan and a drumroll music was heard.

" **I'll be brief… Finn… is your Great Great Great Great Grandson on your daughter's side."** Pluton said like he didn't just give Finn shocking news right now.

Finn was once again shocked at this news while everyone else was surprised.

Pluton then looks around to the others.

" **Anyway I'll see you all later, good day."** Pluton said before his head lowered into the ground and the tile slipped into place again.

Xan chuckles again.

"Oh that Pluton." He said before looking at Finn.

"Well kid, guess that means we're officially family now."

Finn blinks at that before he looks at Xan.

"U-Uh… yeah… nice to know that… Grandpa." Finn said though he blushed a bit when he realized he actually had someone to call Grandpa and felt happy from that.

Xan chuckled.

"Good to have you here my grandson."

This caused Finn to blush again when he would have to get used to this new feeling and Xan clapped his hands a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the drama, for now we should celebrate the finding of my flesh and blood grandson and decide how to raise him, I'm getting on in age so I'm not the best to raise her and it would be odd if Emerald and Maite raise Finn while Ruby is friendly with Finn so… by process of elimination of how busy others are and since I don't want Lillum to scar Finn… Demonga… looks like you become a foster father." Xan said which made Demonga blink before he looks at Xan.

"What!?" Demonga said with a shocked tone to his voice.

Finn blinks in surprise as everyone else was surprised at the suggestion.

"No reason to object Demonga. This can be good for you." Xan said.

"Are you kidding?, do I look like parent material!?" Demonga said though a look from Xan caused him to jolt and he just tsked again and away and shockingly admits defeat.

"Fine… but only if the kid stays here, like you said, can't force him to stay." Demonga said while he didn't look amused at all by the situation.

Xan just gave him an eyesmile before he looks at everyone.

"Great, now that we have gotten that out of the way, we should end this meeting unless someone else has something to say." Xan said when he looks at the others in the room.

Everyone else looked at one another before they shook their heads at Xan.

"Great… and Finn, while Demonga maybe rough around the edges, he could be a good parent if you let him be one, not like he's going to replace your dad but you got no one to raise you right now so better Demonga then no one... as I said I'm too old to be raising a child and have other things I need to do but you can visit at any time if you want if you need to hear some age old wisdom from an old man like me." Xan said while he gave Finn a kind smile on his aged face.

Finn was quiet as he glances at Demonga before looking at Xan.

"Well I don't have a problem with Demonga raising me. Plus if I'm planning to stay here, I'll have to pull my weight with whatever stuff you guys need help with and I can also try to get to know you all."

"Well before that happens, you'll need to be toughened up first kid, I don't want to have to bail you out of every dangerous situation there is and you needing a Gene splicing in order to survive." Demonga said when he points at the animal traits on him… seems whatever damaged his body in the past caused him to undergo this kind of procedure that had him grow a wolf tail and ears… not like many would complain on the sight alone but still if Demonga didn't want to do it, he must have gotten into a situation that pretty much forced him to go through it.

Finn gulped when he heard that.

"R-Really?... Does it hurt?"

"The training?... oh yeah, you may curse my very existence by the time I'm done kid but you'll be stronger for it and may thank me when you are finished, the gene splicing… not very but its a one time thing since there is no going back and I could have picked better then having Xan give me a look that looks like the same as my brother." Demonga said while Xan sounded hurt.

"Oh but Demonga, you and your brother are twins, it wouldn't be the same if you two looked so different." Xan said while Demonga's eye twitched when Xan went into full on grandpa mode and that made Demonga look uncomfortable at the familial moment with Xan and Ruby giggles at the sight since her Uncle didn't really like it when people tried to be sweet on him.

Most chuckled a bit at Demonga.

"So… do I pick which animal to look like or am I gonna be a bit like you?" Finn said.

That caused many to look at Finn in surprise and Demonga gave him a half lidded look.

"It's not contagious kid, and no ones forcing you to change, it's a fully willing procedure here unlike in the past, and it's only forced on you if you have a life threatening injury, if you want a animal like trait, I'm not stopping you but try and remember its a one way one time procedure and once you go through with it, don't cry to me if you hate it so better think it through carefully." Demonga said while he looks at Finn.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Finn said as he doesn't want to get on Demonga's bad side.

"Good… I'll need to think of a training program for you kid so you better enjoy your youth while it lasts because you may grow up too fast with my kind of training." Demonga bluntly said which told Finn he would go through hell soon.

Finn blinked before he looks at Ruby and whispers closely.

" _Any advice on what I should do?"_

All Ruby could do was look thoughtful and she just gave him a kind smile.

" _Prey for not getting injured much?"_ was all Ruby whispered back while a few in the room with good hearing that and chuckles when Finn looked pale.

Finn gulped a bit as Xan chuckled.

"Okay ya'll, now that this meeting is over, why don't you give Finn the tour of our home Ruby."

"Oh right!, come on Finn I got lots to show you." Ruby said before she dragged Finn out of the room comically while he had a surprised look on his face when he was actually lifted in the air like a kite of sorts.

Maite giggles at that before she looks at the others while Demonga got up from his seat.

"Guess this is the official ending, I'll see you later while I go check to see if there are simple missions to break Finn in on." Maite said before she she stretched her body and she starts to walk out of the room followed by Shunpei and Lillum which left Xan, Emerald, and Demonga alone for a moment and Emerald got a serious look on his face.

"Hey Gramps… you sure telling Finn that last thing would be a good idea?" Emerald said while Demonga starts walking away.

"Maybe, maybe not, but the sooner Finn knows, the better idea he can expect after Demonga's training… Hey Demonga, try and not cripple the kid, he is my grandson after all." Xan said which made Demonga look amused.

"You kidding… if he takes after you he will survive… after all even to this day Emerald and I have trouble taking you on in a fight so who knows how much of a monster this grandson of yours will be once properly trained." Demonga said before he left the room while Xan looks amused by that response.

"Hehe, indeed." Xan said before looking Emerald.

"Hope you don't try to scare Finn too much considering things."

"You kidding…" Emerald starts to say as the scene shifts to years later while a tall cloaked figure was walking towards a bar near the Fire Kingdom while somehow not using a flame shield spell.

"... my scare moments will be just teases compared to Demonga's training." Emerald said while the scene showed the figure entering the bar.

* * *

**Fire Kingdom/ Unknown bar/ ?**

The figure walked up to the counter and the bartender noticed the stranger and saw that not only were they not a flame person but didn't have a flame shield shockingly enough.

"Hehe, wow, not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me stranger but are you not using a flame shield?" The Bartender asked while the figure chuckles in some amusement.

"Well… you could say I'm using my own kind of flame shield… anyway I just wanted to stop by a blacksmith that forges a weapon of mine but I heard rumors of the princess of the Fire Kingdom is being held captive by her father in a lamp… any truth to those rumors?" The stranger said while he placed some flame kingdom currency on the counter to loosen the barkeeps lips a bit.

"Well… don't know about captive but… she is indeed inside a lamp. Hasn't been out during her childhood." The Barkeep said.

"I see… nice to know, got any magically enchanted coal to go?, might as well give the blacksmith something to snack on since he doesn't leave his place much and who knows… maybe I could trying the princess from her big bad dad." The man said with an amused tone to his voice while he sets more gold on the counter to get his order while some thugs from the bar look amused when they saw that… and got up to stand behind the figure and the figure sighs.

"Yup, definitely make it to go… mind giving me a bit extra to go while I take care of these guys?" the figure asked the barkeep with a calm tone to his voice while he had a smile on his face that was seen.

The barkeep blinked a bit after hearing this.

"Um sure. Okay." He said before the Barkeep went to make sure the figure's order went perfect.

While that happened, the figure turned to the thugs and smiles at them.

"So… how can I help you guys?, sorry but if you want my gold, you'll need to take the gold from me by force." The figure said while he had a calm demenor about him even though he was outnumbered 5 to 1.

"Hehe fine by me since there's only 5 of us and you're just one person. Better if you surrender now or expect a beating." The thug leader said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well I would but…" The Figure said while the leader was already falling forward much to the thug minions shock.

"... I already took you out since you didn't back off." The figure said to the down leader while the thugs thought the figure used a spell to get the boss of the group and were pissed from that cheap shot.

"Let's get this fool!" One thug said before they each try to beat the figure at once.

Though while the thugs rush the figure, time seemed to slow to show the figures moment, he was moving so fast that the thugs were moving at slow motion to him... It was no spell, just pure speed.

The figure then moved forward and slugged each thug in the gut one by one and when he moved to the other side of them, they all dropped to the ground while the figure dusts off his hands while he looks conflicted as the barkeep came back out with some enchanted coal to keep it heat and a box to carry it in and was shocked at how fast this ended while he was confused when the figure speaks.

"Man… so much wasted movement, my master would be ticked by how bad I was… then again with guys this level, must have held myself back without realizing it… bad habit I guess…" The figure said while he moved to get some gold from the thugs to make up for the trouble and he walked to the counter with a smile.

"Better call the Fire guards and have them take these guys to jail or something, thanks for the food." The figure said while he takes the to go box and smiles at how full it was before he starts walking away with a hum to show his good mood.

The barkeep sweatdrops.

"No problem." He said before actually going to the phone and call the flame guards.

While that happened, the figure exits the building and removed his hood to show long blond hair, a muscular build with the thick muscles seen on the neck, and a few scars on a handsome face, though they were not getting in the way of his good looks… the hood was getting a bit stuffy in the heat.

"Now then… time to get an upgrade for my weapons before I pay that Princess of flames a visit to see if she needs a prince charming to rescue her." The figure said while he starts walking from the bar while flame soldier guards rushed the bar.

The figure hums while he keeps on walking on the road to the flame kingdom while somehow not getting burned at all by the heat…. This figure was Finn the human… fully grown at 18 years of age… the training he took from Demonga went well to grow him to what he was now and while he did curse Demonga's hellish training… well it was a bit therapeutic to beat some thugs like that, reminded him of how different he was since he was a kid and had an amused smile on his face while he had this thought.

" _Hehe, gotta say, Dad was an ass but he did teach me well, maybe I should take his advice and pay a visit to my previous family to see how they are doing."_ Finn thought while he smiled more and while it was a shocker that Finn called Demonga, Dad, made sense with how well he raised Finn… not like he was tossing his old family away… far from it, he thought about them daily… one would think Finn would be worried when he thought of Joshua, Margaret, Jake, and Jermaine, but after a few years after his 10th birthday, he made a letter to his parents and had it delivered and though it took a bit… well while he didn't see them in person yet, he did get a letter back asking how he was doing and if he was going to visit… Finn wrote that he was not sure, but he did fill the letter in on what he learned and while he did regret leaving his old family… he also wrote that if Joshua was reading this, he wouldn't regret the journey, he wasn't a crybaby anymore and trained to grow into a real man that he would be proud of.

In fact, Finn sent a letter to them that after he paid a visit to the Fire Kingdom, he would come visit them to show how much he grown over the years.

Though while that happened, he went to the Fire Kingdom Castle, instead of sneaking in, he just walked to the front gate with a confident strut and was stopped by a few guards.

"Halt. What business do you have to come here?" One flame guard said.

"Hmm?... well I was planning on going to a certain blacksmith first but figured I could take a detour through the Castle and see if those rumors I heard about your princess being captive by your king is true, and before you say anything, no I'm not here to cause trouble, just wanted to see why and what not, if you want I can wait here to see if I have permission to enter… my name is Finn the human, hero of Ooo, you heard of me right?" Finn said while he smiles at the guards in a friendly way.

The guards blinked in surprise after hearing this.

"Seriously? You're the Finn the human?!" The second flame guard said.

"Yup, and again I can wait here while you let your king know I want to see his daughter to see if she really is captive or not, I'm not used to flame Kingdom customs so I was wondering if he had a reason for that." Finn said while he gave the guards an eyesmile and one of them questioned Finn's sanity when it seemed like Finn was asking for the captor to just let a stranger visit a random captive in a prison.

The Flame Guards looked at one another before they look at Finn.

"Um, wait right here." The third guard said before going inside the castle.

While that happens, Finn hums a tune while waiting and after a few minutes, the guard returned.

"The King says you may enter." The guard said while Finn gave the guards an eyesmile.

"Great, I can see the beauty up close and greet the king as well." Finn said while he walked into the castle like he owned the place.

as Finn gets further inside, the Flame Guards talked among themselves.

"Dude… that was really him." One of them said.

"Yeah… that monster in a humanoid form… wonder why he wanted to come here… you don't think…" The other guard said while the scene went to Finn while he walked through the castle and came upon the throne room of the Flame King and when he walked in, he saw many people in the room from nobles to many others who looked important and the most important flame person, the King of flames was sitting on his throne while he looked imposing as Finn heard with a frame of a small giant and had bulk to match though Finn just had a relaxed look while he looks at he King of flames and bowed lightly.

"Your highness, it is an honor to greet you in such swift fashion." Finn said respectfully since he could tell that unlike those thugs, the King of flames was no pushover.

"Yes. And it's a pleasure to meet you Finn the Human." Flame King said.

"Please, it's just an honor a lord of flames as strong as you knows my name, I just heard some rumors that I wanted to make sure were true or not and stopped by, took out some thugs in a good bar I know and maybe handle other matters here like… your daughter if she is being held unwillingly here… as a hero I hope you have a good reason for that… I know you Flame people are called evil by many but even evil people are not monsters enough to do this without reason… so… Flame King… is your daughter imprisoned and can you give me a reason not to attack you right now to free her?" Finn said while many looked shocked by Finn while the flame king just looks amused by what Finn said.

"Interesting… you come here because of a rumor and you think you try and pick a fight with me?" Flame King said.

Finn just gave the flame King a relaxed look.

"Of course, but only if the imprisonment is unjust, I am a hero after all and if your daughter is in any danger from you, I plan on taking you, and any guards you send my way out to do it… I'm just that stubborn and my training with my master gives me the skills to do so… you may think I'm bluffing but… the ignition point for normal flame people is 3 seconds to get them warmed up before they can launch an attack… trained flame people can cut that to 2… I heard you can fight before 1.5 seconds… in that time I can attack you three times from this spot before you can throw one punch… if you think I'm bluffing you can try me but I don't want political issues or bad blood so what will it take to at least consider freeing your daughter willing?, after all she is the princess no matter the circumstances and it would be a shame if a beauty like her wasted away in a lamp, I heard rumors she is just as beautiful, if not more so than your former wife who I heard passed on rather peacefully after birthing your child… I can pay my respects to her after this on her grave with some top quality flame liquor that many flame nobels would pay top dollar for… flame Hydra blood… a rare top ingredient of many flame based drinks that people here would kill for… so how about it your majesty… unlike many I am not bound by a normal home so I don't mind becoming a wanted man here but I would prefer a more… peaceful route… even evil beings like you know how to plan to use guys like me so why not try and use me for your own gain somehow?" Finn said while he gave the Flame King a kind smile like he was greeting an old friend instead of a possible enemy.

Flame King was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm, interesting bargain Finn the human. And I be a fool to fight a man of your talents. So if you wish to free my daughter then I have one request."

"Alright, if its a test then I'll give it a shot, can't say I may pass or fail until I hear the request." was all Finn said with a smile on his face.

FK chuckled.

"The only thing I want you to do is… court my daughter."

"Hmmm… interesting, well I would have planned on taking her out on some dates first but I would need to speak with her to see what she is like… mind if I talk with her in private so she is not pressured to say anything?... I was trained to tell if things are forced or not." Finn said while he looks the Flame King in the eyes.

Flame King chuckled.

"Very Well then." He said before he looks at his guards.

"Lower the lamp." He said.

The guards nod before they moved to some elaborate looking levers and start to pull them and as they did so the lamp slowly lowered to the ground and Finn saw a bright flame emitting from the giant lamp that could hold the flame king a few times over.

"Bit overkill with a princess as sweet looking as this." Finn said when he saw a beautiful flame woman inside of it… she had a figure that looked perfect and add on to the fact that the dress she wore hid more of it, honestly for a moment, Finn was mesmerized by the sight though he quickly gets himself under control as a few guards moved to open some clasps on the bottom and the glass part of the lamp was quickly raised while the princess of flames was fully seen without any glass in the way.

The princess looks around before she looks at Finn.

"W-Who are you?" She said.

"Hmmm… well I would be subtle but considering the situation…" Finn said while he rubs his chin while he approached the princess.

"You could say I'm the white knight in those stories where the knight rescues the princess from the scary dragon… though in this case I just talked your dad into letting me court you if you will it… though after a few dates first to see if we get to know one another." Finn said while he smiled at the princess more.

The Flame Princess blinked when she heard that before blushing a bit.

"Y-You want to date me?"

"Well I won't lie, not at first but your beauty did take my breath away and I do want to get to know you know, try and not take it the wrong way, its just I originally came here to save you if the rumors were true, after all it would be strange that a princess would be held captive by her own father so what hero would I be if I don't try and aid you?" Finn said before he surprisingly takes Flame princess's hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

He then looks up with her with a calm smile while he was somehow not burned.

"Again, I apologize but my master always told me to be honest and Direct even if it may cause some issues unless a life is on the line… better to be honest then lie right?" Finn said before he lets go of the princess's hand.

The Flame Princess at first blushes receiving her first kiss… on her hand though.

"R-Right." She said.

"Indeed, did your father do anything to you besides locking you away?, you get the knowledge you need as the years go on?, doubt you would be able to do much there." Finn said while he lets go of Flame princess's hand.

"W-Well… He made sure I was educated by some tutors." The Flame Princess said.

"I see…. Well its nice to know, mind if I ask your name before we talk more?, my name is Finn the human if you couldn't hear the talk above." Finn said while he smiles at the princess more.

The Flame Princess's eyes widened when she heard that name.

"Y-You're really Finn? I've heard the maids tell stories about you and your heroics."

"Well, Well, if you heard about me... my heroics must be well known… unfortunately I would like to hear your name first so… your name please?, would be too formal if I kept calling you Flame princess after all… FP maybe but would still be an informal way of saying your title instead of your name." Finn said while he eyesmiles at FP.

FP blushes a bit before as she looks at Finn.

"Phoebe." Was all that she said.

"Nice name… hope you don't mind if I give a cute nickname already… Pheebs." Finn said while he winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes brightly at the nickname as Flame King lowly chuckles at this.

Though before Finn or Phoebe could do much else, one of the knights, a seemingly bulky one in evil looking armor.

"Hey Milord, instead of giving the princess to a total stranger who had so many rumors about him, why not give your daughter to a guy with actual skills and merit like myself!" The Bulky knight said which didn't surprise Finn much while he kept quiet to see how the Flame King would react to the sudden challenge to Finn.

"Oh? And what can you do?" FK said with curiosity.

"Simple Milord!, I'll fight for your daughter's hand like a real flame person should!" The Knight said while smashing his armored fists together with a deep audible thud to show his strength while he eyed Finn… though part of his gaze went to Phoebe, thanks to his helmet his lustful gaze was hidden though the feeling of his gaze was pretty obvious.

Phoebe blinked at the look which made her feel a bit weird as FK looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm, very amusing that two warriors of their own caliber want my daughter's attention. What to decide." He said though he already made a decision.

"Finn the Human, do you accept this Knight's challenge for the right to court my daughter?"

Finn didn't seem fazed by that and he looks thoughtful.

"Depends… Phoebe… do you want me to fight for you?, your call on what happens." Finn said when he looks at Phoebe with a kind look since this was about her more or less.

Phoebe blinked at the question before weighing the pros and cons of this situation but deep down she did not want to be in that evil knight's clutches.

"Honestly, both of you are strangers to me but… I rather go with you than him." She said to Finn.

"Very well, and as for the stranger part I'll be more than happy to get to know you much later… for now… hey Flame King… I want a deal to make with you since your knight is picking a fight with me… I'll accept this fight no question but I want you to royal promise that Phoebe won't go in that lamp again… if you don't… I'll destroy it so it won't be used for a good long time." Finn said with a look that showed he was serious about breaking that glass prison right here and now even if FK declined.

FK however chuckled.

"Like I would squash my daughter's chance of freedom. But if you insist…" He said before raising his hand.

"I royal promise to not put Phoebe back in the lamp no matter what."

"Great…" Finn said when he looks at the knight when the Knight approached him on the low floor and Finn had Phoebe step back a bit.

"So… what would you do with Phoebe if you do win if I can ask." Finn said while he looks up at the goliliath… he was nearly twice as tall as Finn and just as bulky, not FK's level but damn close.

The Knight chuckled.

"Oh I have big plans for her." He said as he looks at Phoebe with the same lustfilled look which made Phoebe feel uncomfortable again.

"I see… well if you win, you get to do what you want… but I highly doubt that since I'll be walking away from here while I treat the princess with respect while a med team gets your body out of the floor… mainly your head when I smash it into the ground." Finn said like it was a promise while he looks up at the giant knight.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard that as the evil knight blinked a bit before he starts to laugh.

"Very funny kid."

"Well… if you think I'm bluffing, mind if I take the first shot then?" Finn said while he looks at what many around him would show the more obvious winner since the evil knight had armor and was twice Finn's weight class.

The evil knight smirked.

"Sure. hit me with your best shot." He said smugly.

"Alright." Finn said while he moved to remove his cloak… and to many peoples shock, Finn wore only a tank top and cargo pants and boots and some gloves which were removed to show scars galore on a powerful body… honestly Finn's body looked trained to absolute perfection and the tightness of the tanktop showed not a 6 pack but a freaking 8 pack and a moment later… Finn dropped the cloak and when it hits the ground… it cracked the ground shockingly enough while Finn looks at the knight with a calm look though he lost the smile to show he was getting serious now… though to Phoebe's shock… the muscles on Finn's back almost looked like a demon's face of sorts and he slowly walks towards the knight. **(Baki reference, need to watch the newer series but long story short… this Finn is Ripped as fuck!... but not too bulky to keep his speed.)**

Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw Finn's muscles which caused her to blush brightly as some of the maids gave the same reaction.

The evil knight scoffed.

"Not enough to hurt me brat."

All Finn did was smirk when he stopped in front of the Knight.

"Well see." Finn said before he threw a punch so fast and strong that it was not only missed by everyone but the smirking Flame King, the Knight was on his knees before he realized it and couldn't take a breath while a pain radiates from his gut which force him to lower his body to cover his now unarmored stomach while Finn had already raised a foot high into the air.

"And now to keep my promise… lets see if you live from this!" Finn growled before he slammed his foot down and the knight's head was embedded deep into the floor and he fell still while the ground cracked greatly from the impact of Finn's shockingly raw strength while his muscles bulge a little from the effort but went to normal and Finn steps back to look at the nights body.

"There… now the med team will have someone to tend to to keep them busy for awhile." Finn said while he was happy to keep this kind of promise.

Everyone else was just shocked when they witnessed Finn's strength as FK chuckles.

"Looks like Finn wins my daughter."

"Yup… anyone else want to step forward and try their hand?, I'll hold back a bit next time, I won't lie, was a bit angered at the disrespect this guy was giving the princess." Finn said while he walked to his heavy cloak and equipped it while the hood was still down so his head was still seen.

Some people gulped before they quickly shook their heads as they didn't want to be that guy.

"Hehe, I think they get the picture kid." FK said.

"Indeed, anyway your highness, I'll be talking with Phoebe in private so I can get to know the real her so she will be a bit, don't worry, she will be back before midnight." Finn said with an amused chuckle before he walks towards Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit as FK was amused.

"Very well. Have fun you two. But not too much fun." He said.

"Hehe, right, see you later FK… come on Pheebs, might as well let your dad worry about repairs while we have a fun time in town." Finn said while he and Phoebe leave the room though one of the kings advisors walked to the Flame king.

"M-Milord… you sure thats wise?... while its true his strength is genuine… I heard rumors that he is already dating a few ladies… when asked about that he said its a custom where he is from but I've looked and while same gender romances are a thing… I haven't heard much about many lovers at once." The advisor said when he looks though a flame kingdom brand data tablet and showed some rumors on them to the Flame King.

Flame King blinked a bit when he heard that.

"Hmmm… perhaps this custom is from a secret village of sorts. Regardless if they're rumors or not, if Finn is dating multiple women then he must be doing something right to maintain those relationships so I'm sure he'll treat my daughter well. Besides, he might help her get stronger… maybe strong enough to overthrow me." He said with a smirk.

"Well… maybe sir but what of her unstable Matrix, even if she has trained there is a risk that she man endanger the planet, you did seal her highness in there in the first place for that after all." The Advisor said while he sounded worried.

FK was quiet for a moment.

"Correct you are. But I'm confident that Finn would get it fixed. If not him then maybe from someone who taught the boy how to fight."

"But sir… how would learning how to fight fix a unstable matrix that is made on the day of your birth?" The Advisor said with a curious tone to his voice while that question went unanswered for now while the scene went to Finn and Phoebe while they walked from the castle and into town while Finn had a smile on his face while Phoebe looked nervous for many reasons.

Phoebe looked around as she was marveled at the buildings in city since this was her first time seeing it after finally being free from the lamp.

Though when some people either waved or bow to Phoebe, Phoebe weakly waves back while feeling a bit nervous.

Not to mention she was having a walk with Finn.

Finn noticed that and smiles at her more.

"Don't worry, I won't have you do anything that you don't want to do, all we are doing is having a walk to this blacksmith that I know and we can come back to your home." Finn said while he had a smile on his face to try and help her relax.

Phoebe felt a bit relaxed after hearing that as she continues her walk with Finn.

For a bit, the duo keep on walking while Finn hums a small tune while he kept near Phoebe.

He did want to strike up a conversation though to break the tension so he looks at Phoebe.

"So… got any questions for me?" Finn asked while he keeps smiling gently at her.

Phoebe didn't know what to say at first since she was nervous considering she's with a big hero.

"U-Um well…" she tried to say but was able to ask this.

"I heard some of the maids mentioning some rumors that you um… are currently… courting other women… sorry if I pry… just wanted to know if it's true."

"Oh that?, Well… yeah I won't lie I'm seeing other ladies, they know about others and don't mind sharing me around or me getting other in my growing harem… it's a long story but thanks to how rare humans are, we need a way to repopulate so you get the custom thing… not sure off of Ooo but on Ooo, I can count the number of humans or former humans I recently know… another long story, point is if you feel offended by this I don't mind just making this as a one time walk out and escort you home and we can just start out as friends, you father gave a royal promise to not put you back in that lamp so you should be free now to do what you want." Finn said while he looks at Phoebe with a serious look on his face.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing that part of Finn having a harem.

"Well… I'm a bit shocked, I won't lie. But… I still would like to get to know you and stuff." She said as she lightly blushes.

Finn chuckles and placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Well we can take things one after the other at a pace you are comfortable with, I won't force you into anything you don't want to do." Finn said while he led Phoebe down an alleyway and into a rather seedy part of the Fire kingdom where rough looking people were.

Phoebe was being cautious.

"W-Why did we walk through here?"

"Like I said, blacksmith I know, not the normal kind, you'll like him, guy doesn't distinguish between Regular people and Royals." Finn said while he keeps on leading Phoebe to a rather old building with an old sign that had words of a flame sage shockingly enough as the border to the sign.

Phoebe blinks as she saw the sign.

"He's a Fire sage?" She said.

"Nah… though rumors say he's descended from one, my order here should be done by now so…" Finn said while he lets go of Phoebe and held the door open for her.

"Milady." Finn said while he gestures for Phoebe to enter before him.

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle as she goes inside the room.

Finn followed a moment later and closed the door and saw Phoebe looking at plenty of display weapons with a curious look and saw that her eyes sparkled a bit while she admired the craftsmanship… not even the royal blacksmith had this kind of skill.

"So cool." Phoebe said as she marveled each one.

"Hehe, yeah, the Blacksmith is great if a bit eccentric." Finn said before he looks at the counter and approached it.

Once he was close to the counter, he looked around and called this.

"Hey Ayuyat, you there?" Finn called before Phoebe was shocked when she heard the foulest of mouths just now.

"Oh keep your fucking shit together I'm coming you fucking fuckwad!" The now angry sounding female voice said while a person was approaching.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she heard.

"Who speaks like that?" She said.

"Ayuyat that's who, better try and not get her attention, saw her attack a noble who talked down to her so unless you want to try your hand at fighting her, I wouldn't suggest it, she's like a wild beast." Finn said while a actual hammer was tossed at him and he used his reflexes to catch it with a relaxed look on his face while a flame person entered the room, she looked as tall as Finn, looked like she had scars on her flaming hands which showed her years of hard work and looked surprisingly beautiful as well while she had a rough look about her.

"Well screw you too Fuckinn!, keep that up and I may just toss you out of here with your damn weapons that my old man made or make you my bitch." Ayuyat said while she didn't show any fear when talking with Finn who just tossed the hammer back at Ayuyat and she caught it with surprising ease which was shocking thanks to how hard Finn threw it.

"Eh, just being honest here, you did make a scene with that nobleman after all." Finn said while he grins at Ayuyat who chuckles when she looks amused.

"Yeah well when the asshole thought he could force me to try and be his woman, I kicked his fucking ass harder then anyone else." Ayuyat said like she was proud of herself.

Phoebe was once again shocked when she heard Ayuyat speak like that.

' _If there was a swear jar… she be rich.'_

Ayuyat then looks at Phoebe and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"And who the fuck is this bitch?" Ayuyat said which caused Finn to chuckle.

"The Princess of Flames Phoebe, just got her out of that imprisonment from that lamp." Finn said while Ayuyat rolled her eyes.

"Ah, a damned damsel in distress then, well sweety, you better run along because this is no place for dainty women like yourself." Ayuyat said while she gave Phoebe the shoo shoo gesture with a hand.

Phoebe blinks a bit.

"I'm not dainty."

Ayuyat rolled her eyes and placed her arms on the counter.

"You were stuck in a damned glass lamp for who knows how long and up till now this fucker had to save your ass… if you ain't dainty then I don't know who is if a princess needs a man to save her sorry ass." Ayuyat bluntly said when she didn't give any respect for Phoebe right now.

Phoebe frowns.

"Excuse me? You don't know me so you don't have the right to be a jerk to everyone."

Though Ayuyat looked calm, Finn had to stop a blade from hitting Phoebe on the face when he used a sword blocking move with one hand and Ayuyat gave Phoebe a cold look while the blade was a few inches from Phoebe's face.

"Same to you princess… I don't like you noble types and you royals in the castle more so since my grandfather died to make that damned prison of yours when he overworked himself thanks to your dad and his orders that gave him no breaks… so believe me, I could be a lot more angry to you then I am now so don't push it." Ayuyat said while she lets go of the sword that she had and Finn went to examine it when it seemed this was his order or part of it… the sword was a one handed sword that had plenty of runes on the side and Ayuyat placed some metal gloves on the table a moment later.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she heard that.

"W-Wait… what?" She said.

"You got damned hearing problems princess?, I said my grandfather made that damned prison you were in and died doing it thanks to your dad's orders which kept him from taking many breaks, apparently he heard how dangerous you were at such a young age and didn't stop until you were not a threat, why else would that lamp contain you of all people?, you are one of the strongest flame people here and you never trained a day of your life so think of how out of control you could be as a easily out of control fucking baby… many were scared shitless if you haven't heard." Ayuyat said while Finn moved to equip the gloves after removing the ones he had on.

"T-That can't be true." Phoebe said though she had questioned herself on why she was in the lamp.

Is that the reason why she was in there?

Finn noticed the questioning look and chuckles.

"You don't need to worry on if Ayuyat is going to attack you or try and get you in that lamp, all her family did was make the thing, not put you in it, besides I heard Ayuyat was a baby at the time, same age as you when you were put in the lamp." Finn said while he used a few shadow boxing motions to test out a few punches.

Phoebe blinked a bit before she looks at Ayuyat.

"Look… I don't wish to be your enemy. I had just got my freedom after so long. Why don't we… put down any differences between us and try to get along."

Ayuyat smirks at that while she looks at Phoebe.

"You sure Princess?, My way of getting along with people normally involves some pretty rough tier 15 action and I doubt a virgin like you could take it… fuck Finn and I have a deal so that if he is close with the cash but is missing some coin, he can… help me relax… guys hung like you wouldn't believe so even if he is pansy ass gentle it would still be a rough ride for you later." Ayuyat said with an amused tone to her voice while she keeps smirking at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks a few times in surprise after hearing that which caused her to blush brightly before glancing at Finn.

Finn looks at Phoebe with a smile on his face.

"Well I won't lie, she and I had a few run ins, helped when I was trying to save some gold here and there." Finn said while Ayuyat looks amused by this.

Phoebe was again surprised after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?" She said.

"What?, you want to see proof?, damn might as well call you the fucking perverted princess and just give you a show here with me on the counter and Finn fucking my brains out." Ayuyat said while she smirked at Phoebe in a teasing way.

Phoebe quickly shook her head while blushing brightly.

"N-No no. I'm good."

"Hehe, your loss princess, would have been a kinky show." Ayuyat teased while she had a amused look in her eyes.

Phoebe blushes more before she averted her gaze and looks at Finn.

"I-I'm gonna... look at the other weapons." She said before she actually did go look but was to also avoid the awkwardness.

"Hehe, talk about a nice shy princess, seems you need to break her out of that shell huh Fuckinn?" Ayuyat said while Finn just looks amused.

"Considering you didn't attack more, guess you don't mind Phoebe huh?, as for the breaking out of her shell thing, that would be later when she is not so nervous, can't force her after all." Finn said while he looks at Phoebe who was looking at other weapons.

Ayuyat chuckles.

"Whatever you say. But hey, better to just rip the bandaid off now then later."

"True but in this case this lady may need first aid rather than a band-aid if the other rumors about her are true… hear kissing and what not could make her explode so might as well see if I can't… cure her before I work my real magic." Finn said while he got a sheath from Ayuyat when Finn liked the blade.

"Hehe right." Ayuyat said with an amused look as Phoebe didn't hear what the duo said.

"Right, anyway I'll be going now since I made the payment in advance, I'll see you later Ayuyat if I need new weapons and if I need a good time later." Finn said while he winked at Ayuyat before he starts to leave the building after getting Phoebe's attention.

Phoebe lightly waved by to Ayuyat before leaving as Ayuyat chuckles.

"Oh I'll definitely see you later Finn."

As the two left the Blacksmith, Finn chuckles a bit while he pats his sword with his metal covered hands.

"Ah, feels good to have a sword again, how you doing Pheebs?, Ayuyat didn't scare you did she?" Finn said while he keeps his calm demeanor.

Phoebe rubs her arms a bit.

"Well… not that much but… she could lessen her use of… curse words."

"Eh but that's part of her charm, she's honest about what she does and can be trusted to hold a deal, if you need help, try going to her for help, issues aside she is not heartless." Finn said while he smiles gently at Phoebe.

Phoebe was a bit cautious.

"Well… if you trust her then I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Great, though you may owe her one if a princess as tough as you needs help so don't expect to walk right after she has her fun." Finn teased while he lightly nudged Phoebe on the shoulder a few times.

Phoebe blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-I'll keep that in mind."

Finn chuckles more before the duo got near the entrance to the castle and Finn stopped and remembered something.

"Oh yeah… here in case you are hungry." Finn said when he summoned one of the enchanted coals to his hand and held it out for Phoebe to take.

Phoebe blinked a bit before she took the coal and was a bit nervous before taking a bite of the coal.

To her surprise, she felt a burst of energy and the coal tasted really good.

"T-This coal is delicious. What did you do to it?" Phoebe said.

"Nothing much, just got it at this bar I know, they like to cook their coal with magic so not surprising you don't know about it." Finn said while he smiles as Phoebe nibbles on the coal to try and make it last as long as possible.

"Well it's really good." Phoebe said as she continues to savor the coal.

Finn chuckles while he walked Phoebe to the entrance of the castle and some guards wait for her.

"Well next time you and I should go there if there can be an official first date, consider this walk and what not just a way to help you relax after a stressful day and for you to enjoy the freedom you now have now you are out of that lamp." Finn said while he took Phoebe's free hand and kissed it again.

When he pulled away, he looks at Phoebe while he had a calm look on his face.

"Anyway I should get going now so I don't… overstimulate you or something, need to head back to Ayuyat and give this extra coal to her so she can give it to her old man, forgot to give it to her earlier." Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look which showed he honestly forgot.

"Right. Guess I'll… see you later?" Phoebe said as she lightly blushes.

"Indeed, but don't worry milady, I'll make sure to visit as much as I can so you won't feel lonely… until then…" Finn said before he kissed Phoebe on the forehead gem.

He then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"That will have to do for now as a reminder of our time." Finn said before he lets go of Phoebe and he starts to walk away from the princess of flames.

Phoebe was blushes brightly after she felt her forehead getting kissed which made her heart flutter as she watches the human leave.

A moment later she was escorted into the castle and Finn went back to Ayuyat's and when he entered he saw her at the counter.

"Hey Ayuyat, came back after I got Phoebe back home, forgot to give your old man this so figured I stop by and give my thanks for the weapon, though if he is asleep, I can just hand this to you and leave." Finn said while he walked to the counter and held the special coal for Ayuyat to take.

Ayuyat hums a bit.

"Well unfortunately, pops is taking a snoozer."

"I see… we could pass the time in a fun way If you are not busy but if you are I can see you later." Finn said while he smiles a bit at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat chuckled.

"Oh no fucking way you're leaving. Besides, it's very slow right now."

"Alright, the closed sign in the usual place?" Finn said while he smirked at Ayuyat more.

"Hehe, you know it." Ayuyat said while grinning.

This caused Finn to walk to the front door and after he used the sigh to say closed for today, he turns around and smirks when he saw Ayuyat sitting on the counter and getting ready to remove her blacksmith outfit.

"About fucking time I get to remove this." Ayuyat said before with the snap of her fingers, her clothes disappeared.

That showed a well toned and pretty sexy body with perky B to C cup breasts, wide but toned hips, and Ayuyat had muscles in all the right places thanks to her blacksmith training.

Finn chuckles before he used a spell to store his clothing away and he stood in front of Ayuyat in the nude and he had no observable fat on his body while scars littered the rest of his seen bod and had a perfectly trained bod from head to toe while he had a long 12 inch cock that was 3 in width, it wasn't erect yet but would be soon.

Ayuyat licked her lips.

"Time to make some fucking noise."

"Oh There will be but first… spread those legs and let's get you really warmed up shall we?" Finn said while he got a lustful look in his eyes when he approached Ayuyat.

Ayuyat grins before doing just that as she spread her legs and shows Finn her folds.

Finn then knelt in front of Ayuyat and was instantly eating her out in no time flat, he knew she didn't mind gentle but in this case, the rougher the better.

"Oh fuck." Ayuyat groans as she was already enjoying this pleasure.

For a bit, Finn keeps on going with his actions and he used a finger to tease Ayuyat's asshole to show what he would do next.

Ayuyat groans again before she grins at the human.

"Do it."

Finn had no issues with that when he shoved his finger up Ayuyat's asshole and starts to finger the tight hole while Finn moved to suck on Ayuyat's bud.

"Oh shit!... that's the ticket." Ayuyat groans a bit loud as she was really enjoying having her holes licked and played with.

Finn keeps this up for a bit while he adds a second finger to Ayuyat's asshole and used his tongue to really eat out Ayuyat when he licked deep in her folds and could feel her getting close as time went on.

Ayuyat groans again before she starts to moan as her toes curled a few times as Ayuyat was really enjoying this.

Finn keeps this up while he could feel Ayuyat getting closer and closer while his cock was iron hard and keeps on pleasing Ayuyat until…

Ayuyat groans a bit loudly as she tossed her head back as she climaxed on Finn's tongue.

Finn closed his eyes and lapped up any juices that hit his tongue and waits for Ayuyat to ride out her orgasm.

It took a bit before Ayuyat taps off after 15 seconds and pants a bit.

Finn pulled his head back and chuckles when he saw how hard Ayuyat was panting.

"Hehe, seems that practice helped me greatly, haven't seen you pant like a bitch in a long time." Finn said when he talked dirty to Ayuyat to get her worked up.

Ayuyat blinked a bit before chucking.

"Careful or else I'll show you who's a true bitch."

"Would be interesting but first…" Finn said while he points at his cock.

"Get my cock lubed up so we can see who comes out on top." Finn said while he gave Ayuyat a grin while his cock throbbed a few times in excitement.

Ayuyat licks her lips before a moment later, she was on her knees and was immediately sucking Finn's cock hard as she bobs her head back and forth.

Finn groans from that and he used a hand to pet Ayuyat's head, he did it between the rock like horns that she had on her head since they were a trait of hers… bit impressive to boot considering how they naturally grew from her head, most flame people were either fire like Phoebe, or a mix of rock and fire like some flame people and Ayuyat had that trait but it was mainly on the stone like horns on her head… perfect for handlebars in this situation but Finn would use that later.

Ayuyat didn't mind or likely care of the petting as she gave Finn's cock some powerful sucking before using her hands to play with his balls.

This really caused Finn to groan while his cock was taken deeper and deeper into Ayuyat's mouth before she starts to gag when she deepthroats it in no time.

Even though Ayuyat gagged, she still kept going before she uses her tongue to roughly lick Finn's dick including the tip.

Finn grits his teeth and couldn't fight the urge and used his hands to grip Ayuyat's horns and he starts to face fuck her in no time which left her hands free to do whatever.

Ayuyat gags and groans from that action but didn't care as she likes it when Finn goes rough with her as Ayuyat uses her hands to play with Finn's balls more.

This went on for a bit with Finn pretty much making Ayuyat's head his fucktoy and a few minutes later while giving her time to breathe every now and then, Finn roars when he pulled Ayuyat's head in and came hard down her throat with great force and his load stung her on the way down to her stomach.

Ayuyat muffly groans from the stinging feeling as she gags a few times while waiting for Finn to tap off.

When he did tap off with a groan, he lets go of Ayuyat's head and smiles at her while she was trying to recover from that while her body burned away the sperm in her stomach.

"F-Fuck… Once you again you still pour out a large load." Ayuyat said with a smirk.

"Hehe, all the more to make you squeal with when I fill those holes of yours." Finn said with his own smirk while his cock was iron hard even after all that.

Ayuyat chuckled.

"Shut it and let's get to fucking."

Finn couldn't agree more when the scene went to a moment later to show Ayuyat while she had her hands on the counter and Finn fucked her pussy hard and fast while he had his hands on her ass and was merciless in his thrusts which caused his cock to smash into Ayuyat's womb again and again.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" Ayuyat groans as she was enjoying having her pussy fucked hard.

Finn didn't say anything when he continues to fuck Ayuyat, he even smacked her ass hard enough to leave her already glowing ass a bit redder when Finn started to abuse her ass with his smacks.

Ayuyat groans loudly as she feels her ass getting spanked.

"Harder!" She demanded.

Finn did as told and smacked Ayuyat's ass to really make it hurt while he keeps on fucking her while a bulge formed in Ayuyat's womb again and again as time goes by.

Ayuyat's face looked very pleased as she was moaning loud with her tongue sticking out as her pussy tightens around Finn's dick a few times.

After a couple minutes, Finn fucked Ayuyat more and more before he pushed his cock balls deep into Ayuyat's pussy and snarls when he unloads right into her heated womb and his sperm quickly filled her in no time with stinging force.

Ayuyat throws her head back and moans very loud with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on Finn's cock.

For a bit the duo ride out their orgasms while Finn growls from how hot Ayuyat was before he tapped off with a groan.

Ayuyat taps off as well as she enjoys a bit of the afterglow.

"F-Fuck… Y-You trying to… knock me the fuck up Finn?" She teased.

"H-Hehe… would be interesting to see if that happens, would give me some experience with getting a fire elemental woman pregnant." Finn said while he pats Ayuyat's ass a few times.

Ayuyat blinked a bit before she chuckles.

"Yeah well good fucking luck with that but not ready for motherhood."

"Never said I would rush that but if it happens, I don't mind being responsible and making you one of my ladies, remember the deal?, You said and I quote… *if a well hung fucker like you takes responsibility and help me raise a kid, don't care if you have other sluts on the side, just make sure to visit every week or so or so help me I'll drag you by the fucking balls back here.*... Did I get that right or was I off?" Finn said while he gave Ayuyat an amused look while he pulled his cock free of Ayuyat's pussy to give her a moment to recover.

Ayuyat lightly pouts.

"Yeah… but don't get fucking cute when you quote what I said."

"Hehe, never tried to be, anyway unless you want to end things now, I suggest you get a position so I can fuck that tight ass of yours." Finn said with a dominating look in his eyes at the later bit.

Ayuyat grins before she was on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Finn.

Finn smirks when he got behind Ayuyat and after placing his hands on her ass, he aimed his cock at her asshole and fucked gentle and just shoved his cock up Ayuyat's ass hard and somewhat painful while Finn had a smirk on his face.

Ayuyat groans from the immediate penetration but didn't mind the pain.

Finn then pulled his hips back and with his dickhead still in Ayuyat's ass, he starts to thrust away roughly while his cock bashed into Ayuyat's ass again and again while he used a hand to smack Ayuyat's other ass cheek hard to give it the same rough treatment that she enjoyed earlier.

"F-Fuck yeah! Keep doing that!" Ayuyat groans before she thrusts her hips to meet with Finn's thrusts.

Finn snarls when he keeps on fucking Ayuyat's ass and keeps on smacking her ass while he could feel Ayuyat's orgasm approaching as time went on while Finn keeps fucking the stone horned flame person while he wondered what she thought right now.

' _F-Fuck!... this is just what I wanted. None of the pussies I see can top that. Funny, I'm actually thinking of being Finn's woman if he keeps giving me the good stuff.'_ Ayuyat thought as she was moaning and groaning loudly.

For a bit, Finn keeps on going while he could feel Ayuyat about to climax on his cock after a few minutes of straight fucking and could feel her getting closer and closer and Finn couldn't hold it anymore before he pushed his cock balls deep into Ayuyat's ass and roars when he came hard in Ayuyat's ass with great force, filling her stomach so much that her stomach bloats a little as time went on.

Ayuyat groans loudly before she climaxed hard as her ass squeeze Finn's dick as it tries to milk it for more cum.

For a bit, Finn keeps on riding out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pulled his cock free of Ayuyat's ass and watched as his load leaked from Ayuyat's ass at a slow rate.

Ayuyat groans before tapping off as well before shuddering when she feels Finn's load leaking out as she enjoys the afterglow for a bit.

Finn rubbed his forehead when he had some sweat on it and wiped it off while he grins as he admired his handiwork.

"So… you satisfied now my dear Blacksmith?" Finn said while he had an amused look on his face.

Ayuyat lightly blushes after hearing that last part before chuckling as she looks at Finn.

"Not even close." She said while grinning.

Finn looks amused before the scene went to MUCH later with Finn exiting the blacksmith shop while Finn was dressed and in a good mood before he looked back and called into the shop.

"I made sure to lock the door so it will lock when I leave, sorry for the mess Ayuyat, hope this helped you relax and try and give your old man the coal I got him." Finn said while he closed the door… and the camera turned to show a exhausted and dazed Ayuyat while sperm boils in her and on her while she twitched on her counter which acted like a bed for her groaning, moaning, and twitching body.

"F-Fuck…" Was all Ayuyat said as she was now very pleased.

She passed out soon after and the scene went to Finn while he left the Fire Kingdom but not before he got some coal and stopped by a certain flambit near the edge of the fire kingdom when he stopped by a certain large rock.

"Hey Flambo, you here?, Got some coal for you." Finn said while he shakes the coal a bit to give audible rattling of sorts so the coal could be heard.

That's when you see a small Flambit jump on the rock.

"Heya Finn. How's it going?" Flambo said.

"Hehe, pretty good, that info you gave me on Phoebe really was legit, got her old man to let her go and give her freedom move around, even got him to royal promise to put her in that lamp again so I doubt he can imprison her easily, also showed her Ayuyat's blacksmith and brought her home before I went back to Ayuyat for a good time, anyway here, you earned this since this new flame resist spell worked like a charm, it's like I don't even need to use a flame shield anymore after I helped find you that rare spell ingredient, granted I learned a heat lowering spell for a skintight heatshield but this really saves me energy and ingredients." Finn said with a relaxed grin as he passed Flambo the large bag of coal while explaining how he was able to move around in the Fire kingdom without issue and not get burned.

Flambo was surprised.

"Well that's great to hear Finn. I never stirred yous wrong." He said before he grabbed a coal and starts to eat it.

"I don't know… you did get me sent into that woman's hot spring and nearly killed by an angry mob." Finn said with an amused look on his face before he starts to walk away from Flambo while he enjoyed the coal.

"One time Finn!" Flambo said before he took another coal.

"Whatever, was interesting on how I got out of that one, anyway I'll see you later Flambo, I'm heading home for now, you know how to contact me there if you need me." Finn said while he waved goodbye to Flambo while amused Flambo waved goodbye to Finn though couldn't speak thanks to his stuffed face.

Meanwhile after Finn found a certain boulder…

He found a certain spot on it and after using some energy, many symbols appeared and Finn vanished in a flash of light before he was in a familiar place with many people walking by him from humanoids to human like beings with animal traits… though he heard a certain set of footsteps and braced himself when he was hugged from behind.

"Finn!, Your back!" A familiar female said while she rubbed her face on Finn's shoulder which caused him to look at her… she really matured over the years and was just as shapely as her shapely mother and just as toned thanks to her training, she had longer hair/quills then her mom by preference and she wore fingerless gloves, a small tank top and shorts which was revealing which got the eyes of many with how cute she looked.

Finn blushes before he chuckles.

"H-Hey Ruby. It's great to see you too."

Ruby giggles while she lets go of Finn and gave him a teasing smirk.

"So… how was Ayuyat?, Pretty intense I bet?" Ruby teased thanks to her enhanced sense of smell easily getting Ayuyat's sent on Finn's body.

Finn chuckles a bit.

"Very intense." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah well invite me next time you go to her, can't have you get a new bitch without me of all ladies knowing… I am your girlfriend after all and see you the most out of those other ladies." Ruby teased when she gave Finn a fanged grin… seems over the years, Finn somehow became Ruby's boyfriend and was cool with the harem thing… must be that pack thing from her wolf side of things.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I would never do things without you Ruby. Besides I was seeing Ayuyat to make sure if her father finished the items I requested and it seems she gave this a quick touch-up with some sharpening." Finn said when he showed his sword and the metal gloves on his hands while Ruby hums.

"I see… and the scent of her juices on this cock don't belong to her?" Ruby said while she gave Finn an amused look.

"Hehe, well figure I give her a nice stress relief. Speaking of, met the Princess of Fire Kingdom." Finn said.

"Really?, Well heard rumors that you helped her recently… and took her on a date… maybe I should get ready to meet another Royal and a possible playmate?" Ruby with a grin on her face… she really was pretty open more or less… Lillum influence most likely.

Finn chuckles.

"No, haven't court her… yet. But was able to get Phoebe, which is her name, free by making her father do a royal promise to not put her back in that lamp prison and I beat a guy who thought he was gonna win her. That sicko. Besides, I need to make sure to take things slow with Phoebe since I heard of her unstable matrix."

"Yeah, heard she is unstable… well if push comes to shove, bring her here and we can alter her to be a hybrid of some sorts, could fix her matrix as a side effect but we're still making headway in elemental beings being hybridized… anyway Finn, Uncle Demonga called for you to head to the training room if I saw you so better get that sexy ass down there so your old man doesn't kick it hard if he has to hunt you down again." Ruby said before she kissed Finn on the lips to wish him luck and pulled away with a fanged grin on her face while she gave Finn a gesture to get walking.

Finn lightly blushes before grinning back.

"Might as well. Hopefully I'll see you later." He said before grabbing Ruby's ass and squeezed them.

Ruby jolts and growled at Finn in a lustful way.

"Careful Finn, I may not be able to take you fully in sex but I'm getting there and I can keep you enough to get your dad annoyed enough to come looking for you… save it for after training so I can… help you relax this time… need to talk to Frost and Rose anyway, heard they were talking about a new lady for you… someone by the name of Huntress Wizard and her being a tough but to crack even for Frost and Rose shockingly enough." Ruby said before she starts walking away with her swaying ass to tease Finn quite a bit.

Though Finn grins as he looks at his girlfriend's ass, he was intrigued about that Huntress woman before he starts heading to Demonga.

When he did so, he waved to a few friends he made here and as he was walking, he walked by the tech area and he saw a slightly older Shunpei working on some kind of two wheeled vehicle and Shunpei noticed Finn.

"Oh, welcome back Finn, how was the trip to the Fire Kingdom?, Heard from Emerald's spy network that you freed the princess of the fire kingdom recently." Shunpei said while he smiles at Finn, he acted like a big brother to Finn during the years and was a pretty good person to talk too with advice so Finn normally came to him about mental troubles and the items he made Finn over the years came in handy like a multi purpose grappling hook, it use Finn's energy to latch onto things and since it had a battery for the charge, it didn't exhaust Finn so it was a pure benefit and that was just one example of Shunpei's technical prowess.

"Oh yeah. Pretty cute as well. But gonna make sure to take it slow." Finn said.

"Good, good, all good relationships are best built slow, just like you did with Ruby, Frost, and Rose, hehe, man Emerald was pissed back then… good thing you got his respect after that fight but I remember you saying unless Emerald was weakened you wouldn't want to fight him again even if you were at your absolute strongest." Shunpei said before he chuckles when he remembered that day and how shaky Finn was when he barely beat Emerald and boy was that a close fight… most of Finn's scars were because of Emerald so that was most likely a reason for the hesitation to fight Ruby's father.

Finn shudders at the memory.

"R-Right… Good thing I won and now I'm in a happy relationship with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Yeah, barely, Emerald normally doesn't let guys win when it comes to his little girl so you must have earned his respect at the time… anyway if you are passing by, hope you can't wait a minute, got a new gadget if you want to test it out later, should be handy for quick bursts of speed and in a fight." Shunpei said while he grins at the excited look in Finn's eyes, new gadgets normally mean fun times for Finn.

Finn was intrigued when he heard that.

"Well dad needed to see me but what the hey?, Let's see it." He said.

"Great, say hello to the sliding shoes, placeholder name but that's the least of the issues here." Shunpei said before she pulled out a pair of shoes that had odd bits on the bottom and looked cybernetic.

"Wow, so when I put these on, I can be as fast as I want?" Finn said as he looks at shoes.

"Well no, it's more like… you glide across the ground on your feet, you know what a skateboard is Finn?" Shunpei said when he wondered if Finn knew about the item or not, it was a rare item to find nowadays.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit.

"Um… I believe I remember seeing some kids finding those. I wanted to try it but my mom wouldn't let me since I was too young… plus it was dangerous."

"Well you could think of them as the more dangerous version then hehe, try them on and I'll explain how they work, trust me this will be worth it." Shunpei said while he sets the shoes in front of Finn.

"Hmmm, okay." Finn said before a moment later, he was now wearing the shoes.

"Alright, there are two ways to turn them on, first you tap your tip of the toes on the ground and the second way is if you slapped your feet together in the air for a moment like you are giving a salute in the air so to speak, anyway just click your feet together and get ready for the fun… bit of a tip, get ready to feel like you will be standing on balls of air in a moment." Shunpei said with a grin on his face.

Finn nods his head before he clicked his feet together.

A moment later, the shoes glowed before Finn starts to rise in the air and it did feel like he had to balance himself when he felt like he was standing on tiny balls made of air… that had a glimmer like effect under him?

"Okay… So far so good." Finn said as he tries to keep himself in balance.

"Yeah… still working on the balance but it gets better in motion, try leaning forward and to the side like you are on a skateboard to move forward and lean back to slow down to a stop." Shunpei said while he had an excited look on his face.

"Alright." Finn said before he starts leaning forward.

A moment later, Finn starts to move around the room at a slow pace and when he moved further, he glides across the ground at a fast rate and was able to slip by a few people with ease… it was like surfing more or less on the air above the ground. **(TME note:If no one got the reference, this is the air gliding from KHII wisdom drive form ability.)**

"Slamacow! This is awesome." Finn said.

Shunpei grins when he watched Finn enjoy himself for a bit and when Finn came back, he looked like an excited kid.

"These shoes are great Shunpei." Finn said with an excited look.

"Thanks, happy early 19 birthday Finn, Xan had me make these as a birthday gift and it's also a prototype of a soon to be line of shoes for all ages and professions, kids can skate on them, fighters can travel at high speed and save their strength, this will change the world once all the kinks are worked out, they charge with actual motion so the more you walk the more energy they got so perfect for an active guy like you hehe." Shunpei said while he pats Finn on the back, he may not be stronger then Finn but all the work Shunpei did with machinery gave him some muscles here and there.

"Well I love them." Finn said with a smile.

"Good, would have been ticked if they were not extreme enough for you hehe, have any of my gadgets let you down?" Shunpei asked though he knew the answer already.

"Pfft… please. I doubt anything you made has let anyone down." Finn said.

"Well…" Shunpei said when he remembers one thing but shrugged it off.

"Still that's in the past, for now you better get going or Demonga will really let you have it during training or worse… try and have fun with a few ladies you got here who are not Ruby, Frost, or Rose." Shunpei said while he grins at Finn with one possible issue which would get him in gear.

Finn's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Oh snap! I better get going." He said before he starts using the new shoes.

"I'll give them back later Shunpei!" He said as he exits the room.

Shunpei rolled his eyes while he moved Finn's old boots out of the way.

"Like I said Finn, it's a birthday gift, no need to bring them back unless repairs or upgrades are needed." Shunpei said while the scene went to Finn who moved along the ground at speeds that would tire him out if he ran at full force and felt great since he could avoid people and not feel tired, this would be perfect for getting around and keeping in top shape.

' _Wow, with these shoes, I can avoid any obstacle or people. Plus I'll be able to meet dad at a good pace.'_ Finn thought.

While that happened, Finn managed to get to the training level in no time and though he was a few minutes late, he was in a pretty good mood right now as he enters… though he had to raise his arms in a cross guard when a powerful kick slammed down on his arms and forced him to one knee and a voice was heard.

"You're late boy." Was all the voice said which told Finn who it was in no time while the pressure on his arms intensify.

"S-Sorry dad. Shunpei wanted to show me his new gadget." Finn said after groaning from the kick.

Demonga, whose appearance didn't change much aside from a scar that sealed his left eye shut, scoffed and did a quick jumping kick and knocked Finn into the room.

"Then make up for that waste of time and show me you haven't slacked off on your training, I heard you fought a fire guard at the fire kingdom… pretty pathetic you didn't shatter his skull with one blow." Demonga said while he crossed his arms… during training he was like the strictest drill sergeant and that's saying something and when Finn got to his feet, his side that was kicked ached and he felt like collapsing, that was how strong the kick was from Demonga.

"Maybe, but it teaches that flame guard a serious lesson on not to underestimate your opponent. Still won either way." Finn said before he charged at Demonga.

Demonga then smirks before he and Finn start to fight, contrary to how stern Demonga was, he was pretty proud of Finn for not only showing what he can do, he also pretty much did it in a way to show that even kingdoms shouldn't mess with him… all in all… he would let the tardiness slide this time since he did give a warning about being late to the training, Finn had plenty of time to goof around but training was like a way to bond and though Demonga was stern, it was worth it and as Demonga used many moves to try and one up Finn in hand to hand, Finn had his thoughts on how things would be if he never left Joshua and Margeret to try and find out who he really was… he would never have met Demonga at the Inn… he wouldn't have become friends and family to the many people here in this hidden base… and he wouldn't be in a relationship with many women, especially Ruby since she was pretty much Finn's best friend and first girlfriend… who knows what would happen but all in all… would Finn be as strong as he was now if he stayed at his old home?... would he still find plenty of romance and answers?... hard to say…

' _Funny, if I had stay with my adoptive family, I wouldn't be this strong and I probably wouldn't have a great girlfriend like Ruby. I may regret leaving my family years ago, but I'm glad that I did.'_ Finn thought as he continued his spar with Demonga.

Though it sounded heartless, it was far from that since Finn thought about Joshua, Margaret, Jake, and Jermaine… he would send a letter and visit soon so he could face the music if they were angry with him… for now the scene fades to black on this day as Finn and Demonga continue to spar to try and beat one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**The intro showed TME and Atomsk while they were busy setting up a fighting arena though for some reason TME never told Atomsk why.**

" **So why are we building this arena again?" Atomsk said.**

" **Simple, considering there is plenty of action… why not set something up for a later Intro?... could have OC's fight off screen or show a small fight… Baki does have many of epic one on one fights and that could be a common pattern in the story and while we can use many other references and what not from games and anime, the whole fighting thing will be the key thing here." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Ah… now get it." Atomsk said before grinning.**

" **Maybe the loser has to be dominated in a lemon scene." He said before chuckling.**

" **Eh maybe in an outro so might as well go Male VS female for now otherwise things would get very… not fine for us… and I didn't suggest that idea, you did just now hehe… could be a good idea for a Lone hero chapter though officially since we need to have JP in the mix as well… heard from # $ # that he wants Phoebe, Huntress, and Jungle Princess part of Finn's harem and during the whole Queen's in Heat story I worked on with Fiery Crusader, we had Huntress dominate Jungle Princess so we could try and have an interesting thing like that… we also did something like this in Finn the Warlock but less on fighting and more on just sex so…" TME said before he shrugged for a moment.**

" **Works for me, but I didn't suggest the uncomfortable stuff that you were thinking of." Atomsk said.**

" **Hey I was just talking about OC's fighting in a ring and we give a winner at the end, you suggested lemons so hey, might as well go for the good old thing of men VS women, who would come out on top, who knows, but that will be official next chapter and we could give a lemon at the end after skipping the fight in the intro… pretty sure readers are not interested in that when it comes to the Intro's and outros." TME said while he smirks at Atomsk.**

" **True true. How about we start the chapter now?" Atomsk said.**

" **Right… last time Finn was training with Demonga so lets go the day later, we can go back to Kid Finn to explain some things but for now might as well stick with Adult Finn for now since we could use some action." TME said while the scene went to Finn while he was waking up from a nap.**

* * *

**Unknown base/ Finn's room/ Finn (Adult version)**

Finn at this time was waking up thanks to an alarm and while he would have moved to press it, another arm from a fememine hand moved to get it for him and cuddling up to Finn was Ruby, she rubbed her eyes for a second and yawned though she didn't move off Finn.

"Mmmmm… annoying… you really have to get up this early Finn?" Ruby said while she gave Finn a tired look.

"Believe me Ruby, if I didn't have to, I would stay in bed with you the whole day." Finn said as he rubs Ruby's back.

Ruby hums from that while she snuggles against Finn for a moment though she did sit up reluctantly and her nude body was seen for the upper part.

She had D to E cup breasts that were perky and plentiful while she had muscles similar to Maite and stronger back muscles to support her body.

"Well we can't stay in bed all day unless its a weekend… and you do need to meet up with Frost and Rose at Huntress's forest later so better now then later and earn their dominating wrath… hehe, though considering you are a masochist, you really enjoy their punishments huh?" Ruby said while she wiped the tiredness from her eyes and smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit chuckling weakly.

"Don't know what you mean but better go meet them now." He said before getting up.

"Well since you are up, might as well let mom know I can join her on her mission to the Jungle kingdom, apparently its a diplomatic mission and we need to speak with the current King, Queen, and Princess there to try and settle some matter." Ruby said when she got up from the bed and her shapely ass was seen yet like the rest of her body, looked trained as well and on her fingers and toes were sharp claws that could be retracted though they stretched a bit when Ruby stretched her body for a moment.

Finn smirks as he looks at his girlfriend's ass.

"I see… sounds like fun." He said before giving Ruby's ass a good pat.

Ruby jolts at that and growled in a teasing way when she moved to smack Finn on the ass when she walked to the bathroom.

"Hehe, just for that, unless you are willing to wash my back and tail for me, better get ready to wait for your turn in the shower." Ruby said while she knew Finn would take the more fun option.

"Hehe, oh no you don't." Finn said before he quickly follows Ruby to the bathroom.

This caused Ruby to smirk when Finn followed her inside and an hour later, Finn, now in a much better mood, was kissing Ruby goodbye when he would head out and Ruby did the same from different exit points in the hidden base.

"I'll see you later Ruby." Finn said before he starts heading out.

"See you later Finn, try and save some of that Wood Nymph for me when you bring her here hehe." Ruby teased before she walked away from Finn and after stepping on a symbol, she teleports away.

"I'll do my best." Finn said with a smirk.

Finn then starts walking away though he did see his dad Demonga near the teleport past.

"Boy, looks like you are about to head out, remember what I said about Wood Nymphs and how tricky they can be?" Demonga said when he looks at Finn… it was just habit that Demonga called Finn boy now and it was rarely that he called Finn by his name unless he did something phraseworthy.

"Don't worry dad. I'm well prepared." Finn said with a serious look.

"I hope so, I heard Huntress Wizard is not one to underestimate and heard she doesn't believe in romance so try and go a different route like showing your strength to her, may seem abrasive but when a woman who is pretty much stubborn doesn't submit, you prove yourself to her by talking a challenge of hers, do that and I doubt you will have issues." Demonga said with a serious look in his good eye.

Finn smirk.

"Trust me dad, making women submit is like our specialty."

Though Finn got a bonk on the head from that for some reason.

"Maybe so but don't get a big head because you know how to talk with women, remember what I said about showing women respect and never underestimating anyone no matter the situation?, better be prepared and not need it instead of need it and not being prepared." Demonga said while Finn rubbed a small bump on his head.

Finn groans as he rubs his head.

"Sorry dad. I haven't forgotten."

"Good, remember to also be well supplied so talk with Frost and Rose about the serious supplies before you even consider their more… risky stuff… and finally… remember to use that birth control spell you learnt if you don't have any pills for that, just because you and I have fun with the ladies doesn't mean we will force them to be mothers… anyway I kept you long enough so get going, not only is this a chance for you to get with a high class Wood Nymph, it could be a good diplomatic mission so that wood nymphs can come here… we would have brought flame people here en masse but were waiting for your new fiery girlfriend to take the throne first and get accepted by the royal beast of that land." Demonga said while he gave a teasing smirk at Finn. **(A/N: Another reference to show a new kind of Ooo, think Royal Beasts as Kingmakers from Ni No Kuni II and you get a general idea, can be explained in detail later.)**

Finn lightly blushes a bit before chuckling.

"I won't let you down dad."

"Good, now get going or you won't make it there before sunset, might as well give Shunpei's shoes a real test." Demonga said when he saw that Finn had the shoes that Shunpei gave him.

"Oh yeah. These puppies are gonna be awesome to use." Finn said while grinning.

"Well get going, no time like the present." Demonga said while he points a thumb at the teleport spot for one of the hidden teleport locations in Ooo.

Finn nods his head before heading towards the teleporter.

When he did, he vanished in a flash of light and he was in the Grasslands… yes Finn found the Treefort when he was older and wanted a place to live for some quiet time and it not only made a good home away from home, thanks to his… relations with Princess Bubblegum… (This time not being with that too young crap… long story for another time which will be told in the Kid Finn section later.)... he mostly lived by himself only getting the occasional visitor from the princess or her Banana guards and no one else, he had sent a letter to his family in the past but didn't get a response from them… either they moved or didn't want to see Finn anymore and Finn was oddly squeamish about actually physically heading to his old home…. However he could deal with that later when he starts walking away in a certain direction when he could sense Frost and Roses energy, he was trained to send energy or magical energy in this case and Frost and Roses energy was like a hute blip on his radar.

"Bingo." Finn said as he got closer to the source.

It would have taken an hour or two to get to Huntress's forest, but thanks to Shunpei's shoes, Finn made it in 20 minutes… Finn would have gotten there sooner but with the occasional person to help and him trying to get used to the uneven terrain of Ooo with the shoes, he was slowed quite a bit more then he would have thought… still fast but a bit too slow for Finn's liking.

"Whew… finally made it. Now time to find Frost and Rose." Finn said.

This resulted in Finn walking along the treeline when he found a path into the forest, Frost and Rose's energy were coming from there and when Finn went down the path, they were not in trouble from what he could tell but he had the feeling someone was watching him just out of sight… someone who had plenty of training in stealth because Finn couldn't locate the source.

"You may as well come out now." Finn said after stopping.

For a minute, nothing happened before a figure moved from behind a tree… she was a beautiful Wood Nymph with a well trained body at a glance, she wore a mask, had yellowish cat like eyes, wore plenty of brown with the cloak and some Wizard gear… and she had a stoic look on her face which was slightly scarred to boot which showed she didn't shy away from a fight.

"What gave me away?" The Wood Nymph said like she was stating things rather than asking a question.

Finn did like what he saw for a bit.

"Call it a hunch. So what's your name?"

"You may already know given the look you are giving me, I'm Huntress Wizard, Frost and Rose told me about you so instead of wasting time with things we already know, I should tell you I have no interest in romance whatsoever, so you might as well leave with your girlfriends… not bad though taming two Succubuses and having a harem of sorts since it shows you are virlie, but thats pretty much the most I heard about you from those two, I can tell you are strong but I know you don't force people into anything so might as well not waste time and get you to leave, all these distractions are keeping me from my work." Huntress said in a matter of fact tone.

Finn blinks from that before he chuckles.

"First off, nice to meet you and second, I just got here. Besides, I know you have no care for romance but there is another way. However, maybe I can help you."

"Oh really?, and what could you give me besides a good time?, I'm not like other Wood Nymphs so if you really want me to submit then you'll need to pass a few tests, your lovers are really annoying since they won't shut up about you and your equipment… in fact…" Huntress said before she summoned an arrow and launches it in a seemingly random direction and Finn heard a shriek and Frost, narrowly avoiding getting hit by an arrow while she was invisible, fell to the ground while Rose, who was near her, showed herself and went to her sister to check on her.

Frost and Rose, aside from the skin tone to tell the difference with Rose having an ebony skin tone, pretty much had figures riveling Lillum's with large breasts and asses galore, wore leotards and had demonic traits though Rose had cat ears on her head and a cat tail instead of a demonic one which showed that Emerald may not be the father per say and could be Leonel.

"As you can see these two pretty much stalked me so not a good trust record for you and your group that I heard about… so all of the females in your group stalk people?, I may sneak but its mainly either to keep away or track my targets… Hunting is part of my title after all for a reason." Huntress said while she keeps her stoic look on her face while her arrow in the tree vanished.

Finn sweatdrops.

"No. Not all my women stalk people." Finn said before he approaches Frost and Rose.

"Frost, Rose, are you bothering this nice Wood Nymph?" He said with a smirk.

Frost and Rose jolt while Frost scratched her cheek.

"H-Hehe… hey Finn… sorry about that… we were just trying to convince Huntress here to join your harem but she is a tough nut to crack." Frost said while Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Look if you want me to be Finn's woman, I'll need to test him in a few ways to see if those rumors I heard about him are not just bloated rumors that exaggerate the truth, and again, I'm not one for romance, if he wants to fuck me I don't mind since if he wants to have me, he should just try and claim me like a beast should, heard Finn is more beast then man anyway, especially when some say they can see a demon forming from his back muscles." Huntress said while she mentions Finn's abnormal back muscles.

Finn chuckles before smirking.

"Not an exaggeration but action speak louder than words. Plus not saying you will fall in love with me but stranger things have happened. However I can respect your wishes and prove to you I'm mate material." He said.

"Very well, there are two tests, combat and sex… lets start with combat and see how you do." Huntress said before she shocked Finn when she moved with surprising speed and Frost and Rose were shocked when Finn was kicked in the face and launched back through the air, unlike that Flame guard, Huntress had more skill then him, how much however it was a mystery.

Finn groans from the hit before getting up and chuckled.

"Not bad. You're gonna be more challenging than the last guy I fought." He said before he charges at Huntress Wizard while using Shunpei's shoes.

That got Huntress's interest but she ignored things and surprised Finn when she used some kind of spell to meld with the grass and Finn went over her and as Huntress moved to get back to normal, she shot a few arrows at Finn to see what he would do, he had a sword and metal gloves so who knows how he could counter.

Finn surprised Huntress when he brought his sword up and some sort of Rune appeared on.

A moment later Finn swings his sword like a bat and he hits the arrows which absorbed them into the blade and Finn made another swing and fired the arrows right back like Finn reflected the arrows at Huntress after absorbing them which made a slightly surprise Huntress duck to avoid the arrows and when she looked where they landed, she looks to see an amused Finn looking at her.

"Magical absorption and releasing?... impromptu reflection?" Huntress said when she guessed what the enchantments are after a moment of putting the pieces together.

Finn chuckles.

"Oh yeah. I see you know your stuff." He said.

"Well I wouldn't be a Wizard worth anything if I couldn't identify some top level enchantments… I'm guessing Fire Kingdom brand metalworks to boot though I'm surprised a blacksmith knows enough magic to make an enchantment like that… but after showing that weapon now… do you think I would fall for the same trick twice?" Huntress said before she moved behind a tree and vanished though Finn could feel her presence practically moving around at a rapid rate though he couldn't get a lock on her.

Finn was on guard as he had a serious look while making sure to not lose focus.

That's when an arrow came flying at him and when he turned to block the hit and absorbed it, he sent it flying right as Huntress flew at him from behind, seems she snuck up around him and her arrows were more remote controlled then Finn first thought and if he didn't try something he would get hit hard from behind.

Frost and Rose watched as they see what Finn will do next.

Though seems Finn had some idea when he felt something off and as he turned to strike, he had to stop Huntress from stabbing him with an arrow and she gripped his wrist to stop his swing much to Frost and Rose's shock and it looked like the duo was deadlocked for a moment while Huntress hums.

"Not bad, seems you are not all talk or rumors." Huntress said before she dismissed her arrow which signals the end of the fight it seems and Finn moved to sheath his sword while Huntress stands there.

"Thanks. And you had some nice moves. Much better than my last opponent." Finn said.

"I see, guess they had a lack of skill or training… so let me ask, why try and claim me when you have two succubuses, a hybrid, soon to be girlfriend princess of flames, and possibly me for pure fuck reasons?, You planning something like becoming a king and making sure you have enough young to leave behind in case you die?" Huntress said while she crossed her arms.

Finn blinks at the question before he chuckles.

"Well not sure on the king bit, but I am somewhat bringing my species back. Though I can't have fun 24/7 but I make sure to give all my ladies the love and respect they deserve."

"I see, respectable if you can keep your women with you with a reason like that, anyway I'm satisfied with your battle skills, follow me to my home and we can get started on the sex test." Huntress said before she starts to walk away from Finn.

Finn smirks after hearing that.

"Yes let's." He said before motioning for Frost and Rose to follow.

This caused the two Succubuses to follow and while Frost and Rose follow, Huntress kept quiet as she led the group through the woods for a while until they got to a hut.

"Hmmm, nice looking hut. Reminds me of my little Treefort home." Finn said.

"I see, may have to visit then to compare homes… oh and since your girlfriends bugged me for so long… they just get to watch you and I have fun for a few rounds and not join in." Huntress said much to Frost and Rose's shock.

"Say what?! That's not fair!" Frost said as Rose pouts.

"Considering you two pretty much stalked me for a few days, pretty sure a couple rounds of you watching while I have some one on one time with Finn won't kill you." Huntress states like she could care less about Frost and Rose right now.

Finn sweatdrops before he looked at his two girlfriends.

"Sorry Frost and Rose. I'll make it up to you both later." He said.

"Hey I said they would stay out for a few rounds, didn't say they couldn't join in after, I'm not a close minded Wood Nymph, bit of a fun fact, Wood Nymphs go for females sometimes and I have two mothers, wood Nymph's can form a cock on their body so we can mate with females without the need for a spell." Huntress said when she looks at Finn as Frost and Rose perk up a bit.

"Really now?" Rose said while she and Frost grins.

"Yup, just stay out for three rounds and I'll personally take care of you two, don't underestimate a Wood Nymph's stamina." Huntress said while she keeps the stoic look but winked at Frost and Rose to tease them.

Frost and Rose giggled a bit.

"You got yourself a deal cute stuff." Frost said before looking at Finn.

"Make sure you rock her world Finn." She said making Finn chuckle.

"Oh I plan to."

"IF you can, remember Wood Nymph's had a lot of stamina so just because we may go three rounds solo doesn't mean I would make the orgasms easy to get." Huntress said while she gave Finn a half lidded look.

Finn though chuckles.

"Oh trust me, I like a good challenge." He said while grinning.

"Good…" Huntress said while she had a few vines approach her and she checked it for a moment for some reason.

"... because I'm a kinky bitch when I just want to cut the bullshit romance out and since its ground no matter if we go in my home or not, strip here and I'll have some vines take your clothes to hang." Huntress bluntly said when plenty of vines approach Finn on Huntress's command and they wait for Finn to put his clothing on them.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that before he chuckles.

"No problem here. I always like kinky women. I should introduce you to Ayuyat. She's a blacksmith in the Fire Kingdom." He said before he starts stripping.

"I see, well I will need to learn a way to not get burned or I may get a serious burn where I don't want it." Huntress said when she, Frost, and Rose, watched Finn strip off his cloak, clothing, and any remaining clothing and each vine that got a piece moved away to hang nearby while vines wrapped around everything carefully to protect the items from theft or damage.

It took a bit before Finn was completely nude in front of the trio as Frost and Rose licked their lips.

Huntress then walked around Finn while she examined his body.

"Hmm… not bad… well trained body…" Huntress said when she used a hand to rub Finn's arm muscles before she got to his muscled back that had the relaxed demon appearing muscles there, or a regular back when not tensed.

"... Very well trained…. How old are you again?, this kind of body would not be easily gained unless you went through training hell… its a word my family heard about and its another word for the Nightosphere… so this kind of body must have been trained to hell and back in order to get like this." Huntress said while she keeps her stoic look but did trail her fingers on his muscles and lightly pressed them and felt how hard then were.

Finn smirks.

"Well thanks. Dad made sure to really train me hard to get where I am today. But still do it anyway. As for how old I am, about 18 to 19 years old." He said as he enjoyed HW's touch.

"Hmmm… well I'll have to speak with your father later… may smack him one for putting a child through hell and making him look like this when he is an adult… but doubt I can complain since you have such a natural gift here… no wonder you are getting a harem… not many could take a cock like this I bet." Huntress said when she used a hand to lightly rub Finn's cock on the side while she had a VERY small smirk on her lips… might as well be full blown smile at the moment given how stoic Huntress normally is.

Frost and Rose blinked a bit when they saw that as Finn chuckles.

"You got that right. Only a few are able to handle my cock."

"Interesting… though size is not everything, stamina, technique… I'll be testing you there as well so give me a moment to get undressed… though a word of warning human… remove my mask against my will and I will make you regret it… Wood Nymph culture before you ask and as for why you shouldn't." Huntress said before she gripped Finn's cock so hard it hurt bit time.

"You will lose your bitch breaking stick…. Understand?" Huntress said in a warning tone while her normally calm state broke to show a little anger in her eyes while she keeps the grip up.

Finn was caught off guard by this before groaning in discomfort as Frost and Rose cringes.

"C-Crystal… Would never try something that… s-stupid." He said.

However… Finn's cock actually got hard inside Huntress's grip.

Huntress blinks at that and gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Seems you learned to enjoy some pain huh?" Huntress said before she stroked Finn off for a moment while loosening her grip a bit… though not by much which caused more pleasure and less pain to be felt for a good mix.

Finn let out a slight pleased groan as Frost and Rose giggled.

"Yeah. Our Finny is like a masochist even if he tries to deny it." Frost said.

"Yeah, though that grip earlier was a bit much, now it seems Finn is all better." Rose said in a teasing way though a couple Roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around Frost and Roses's waists before they could move.

"Good to know but still my turn for a few rounds." Huntress said before she lets go of Finn's cock and starts to get undressed when she stepped back and unlike Finn who took it slow, Huntress ripped her clothing off and it turned into leaves which showed her body off fully.

She had B to C Cup breasts, a well trained body with a small 6 pack, well muscled arms and legs though not overly so… perfect for runners or hunters like her, she had a small green bush above her folds though it looked more like grass then hair and her leafy hair on her head was seen fully… all in all Huntress looked hot as hell!

Finn whistles after looking at HW.

"Woof woof, you are one hot ass wood nymph." He said while grinning.

"And you are a beastly human, now lets get the cliches out of the way and get to the fun." Huntress said while she approached Finn and knelt in front of him and used a hand to stroke him off while being a bit rough with her actions to get Finn really worked up.

Finn groans from that action but didn't mind the roughness as he let's Huntress do her thing.

This went on for a minute before Huntress opened her mouth and surprised Finn when she deepthroats his cock from the get go and she didn't gag at all while she bobbed her head, not even Frost and Rose could do that when they first had their fun with Finn.

Frost and Rose couldn't believe what they were seeing as Finn groans loudly.

"O-Oh fuck!" He groans before a moment later, Finn puts his hand on Huntress's head and pets her as he was letting her know that he was impressed by this.

Huntress rolled her eyes and just keeps on sucking Finn's cock with a lustful expression on her face while some roots moved to tease her folds while Frost and Rose at the time being bound could only squirm a bit when they watched the sight before them.

"So unfair." Rose said.

"I know sis. But give it time. It's Finny's test after all." Frost said.

Finn kept groaning before he gave HW a lustfilled look before he grips her head and starts to face fuck her.

Huntress this time gagged a bit but she used a hand to rub her folds vigorously when she had a really lustful look in her eyes when Finn used her throat like it was his plaything, either Huntress was a masochist herself or this was a Wood Nymph thing and Finn being dominant really got Huntress worked up.

"Fuck do I love the feel of your throat." Finn said as he lustfully grins at Huntress as he continues to dominate her mouth.

Huntress obviously couldn't talk though she did use her free hand to fondle Finn's balls when she got a good rhythm going on moving her arm so her hand left his balls less and less as time went on.

Finn shudders from having his balls fondled which caused him to double his efforts on facefucking Huntress.

Huntress keeps on going with her actions and she keeps on sucking Finn off while she could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Finn let out a snarl before he pushes his cock further before climaxing inside Huntress's throat.

Huntress's eyes roll back in her skull when she felt her stomach getting filled with sperm and her face, breasts, and hips got messy thanks to all the sperm that leaked from her when her stomach couldn't take the monstrous load that Finn fired.

Frost and Rose licked their lips as they wished that Finn's cum was on them as Finn kept climaxing before he taps off after 15 seconds.

A moment later, Huntress pulled her head off Finn's cock and she coughed a few times though she did have a small smirk on her face.

"D-Damn… Virile as well… you have any kids because I would worry you were infertile if you didn't… either that or you have ways of preventing kids from being birthed." Huntress said while she takes a moment to recover while she used a spell to clean herself off right before Finn, Frost, and Rose's eyes.

Finn chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh no. Not infertile. Just know a spell to prevent knock up. Don't mind having kids but better to wait till I'm married."

"Hmmm… makes sense, well you won't have to worry with me, unless a bond is made between you and I, chances of you knocking me up with this amount would be around… 3% give or take and that's me being generous." Huntress said while she gets to her feet.

"Hmm, that's good to know." Finn said while smirking.

"Indeed, how do you want to take me now or want me to lead the next round?" Huntress said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Well as much as I want to go to the main event but it's better to be fair first." Finn said before a moment later he was on his knees and was giving HW's pussy a good eat out.

Huntress groans from that and she spreads her legs while she stood there so Finn would have better access to her darker green folds.

Finn continues to eat out Huntress's pussy with gusto after shoving his tongue inside to move around.

He then brought one hand to the wood nymph's bud before playing with it as Finn can smell of bit of her bush.

Huntress shuddered and used a hand to grip Finn's head while her fingers massaged his scalp for a moment before she gripped his hair to egg him on while she let out a small moan or two.

And Egged on Finn was as he really got rough with eating out Huntress's pussy as he can lick her juices.

Huntress grits her teeth for a moment when her pleasure spiked but she got herself under control while she keeps on gripping Finn's hair.

Finn groans from that but didn't care as he continues these actions before Finn used one of his fingers to get wet from HW's juices when he rubbed it against her folds before reaching around and starts teasing Huntress's asshole.

Huntress jolts from that but didn't stop Finn from doing what he would do.

That's when Finn slides his finger inside before he starts to finger Huntress's asshole while eating her pussy out more.

Huntress groans a bit while she relaxed her ass so Finn could explore every inch of her body's holes.

Finn sensed that before he pushed his finger a bit deeper before moving it around till he decides to add another finger inside.

Huntress shudders from that while Frost and Rose watch Finn pleasing Huntress more and more as time goes on.

"Hmmm, talk about hot." Frost said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it." Rose said as the duo lightly squirm in their binds as Finn continues to please Huntress hard.

This went on for a few minutes and Finn FINALLY felt Huntress's orgasm approaching while his tongue was getting a bit sore from the nonstop effort to get Huntress to climax.

' _About time.'_ Finn thought before he doubles his efforts as he got very serious to make Huntress climax.

It took a minute before Huntress tossed her head back and she lets out a moan when she came hard on Finn's face and her juices got him dirty and he could taste that she was oddly sweet like… honey?

Finn didn't know why but he didn't care as he laps off Huntress's juices as he enjoys the honey flavor taste.

Although it didn't stop him from teasing the wood nymph's bud and asshole as Finn wanted to make Huntress climax more.

This caused her orgasm to last to 20 seconds later and she tapped off with a groan and pants for breath for a moment while she stepped back to let Finn breath fully.

Finn took a moment to breathe before chuckling.

"Damn that took a lot of work to get you to orgasm. My tongue felt a bit sore but it was worth it since I got to taste you sweet juices. Taste like… honey." He said with a smirk making Frost and Rose blink a bit.

"Thanks, plenty of Wood Nymph's and other creatures and beings, who can talk, that I had fun with say the same thing." Huntress said while she smirks at Finn which made Frost and Rose blink a few times again.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rose said with a confused look.

"What?, you think I wouldn't have sex with others?, I maybe a romanceless woman but I'm still one to fuck and get fucked, pretty much when I get bored sometimes and I look for something with a cock or pussy like another wood Nymph or a Trent, sometimes even Leaf wolves, they are like fire wolves from the fire kingdom but instead of made of fire, they are made of earth and leafs and what not… though they do have flesh where it counts hehe." Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice before she looks behind Frost and Rose.

"In fact… looks like you have two new possible friends who can give you company while I have fun with Finn here." Huntress said much to Finn, Frost, and Roses confusion.

Frost and Rose blinked a bit before they turned their heads before they got surprised looks at what they saw.

They saw that two wolf-like beings actually snuck up on the duo and they were large in size, more so than normal alpha fire wolves and their bodies were covered in leaves galore which made them look like… well… a living wolf shaped Chiapet more or less.

"Whoa." The duo said in unison.

"Yeah, they are pretty stealthy, normally surprised me when I'm bathing or napping so I normally have one of them as a fuck buddy around here, think a pack of them set up shop for that reason… either that or its because Wood Nymph's are normally friendly to them." Huntress said while she shrugged her shoulders as the leaf wolves approached Frost and Rose and start to sniff their faces a few times.

Frost and Rose, who were surprised at this info, didn't know what to do but hoped that the two wolves would be friendly with them.

After a bit of sniffing and looking at Finn before they looked at Huntress and saw that she wasn't in danger, the two leaf wolves relaxed a bit and walked to Huntress so they could be petted by her.

When she did, she looks at Frost and Rose.

"Hey, I'll let you two go, but on one condition, keep these two company and I'll take over after I get a few rounds with Finn and you can have fun with Finn and we switch, these two I recognize, the one on the left is Ingrem, and the right is Beo, normally a third who I call Ed is normally nearby with them so expect a third leaf wolf to join in… oh and just a word of warning, Ed is a ass lover for females, surprised me a few times by going for my ass mainly." Huntress said while she pets Ingrem and Beo on their heads.

Said duo rubs their heads on Huntress's hands as Frost and Rose grins a bit.

"Sure we'll keep them company. But in case we're still busy, you can continue your fun with Finn if you want." Rose said.

"Yeah, they look like they are backed up." Frost said while Huntress shrugged.

"Fine by me, just saying they they mate pretty much daily so they are hard to please, heard from a summoner of a succubus that I know that she had to bring the succubus in to help please just one of them, a Leaf wolf sperm is a good option catalyst, pretty much similar to various plant extracts more or less… think her name was Lil something and she was a… newborn Succubus… though that was an odd way to phrase it, she looked 18 yet said newborn so not sure what that meant." Huntress said while she shrugged… wait… newborn Succubus… older than 18?, If that was who what Frost, Rose, and Finn thought of… then if that was the case… how old was Huntress?

Frost and Rose blinked a blink a bit but Finn got Huntress's attention.

"Okay two things before we get started. 1) How old were you when this happened? and 2)... Did the succubus goes by the name Lillum?"

"Hmmm… Lillum?... yeah I think that was her name… around 25 years ago I think, she should be in her 40's by now though knowing how succubus's are they would be pretty young even if a thousand years pass… as for my age… physically I look to be in my eighteens to twenties but thanks to magic and Wood Nymphs being naturally youthful for double effect… I'm near my 60's to 70's?... lost track after the 60th year of my life." Huntress said like it wasn't a big deal.

Finn was surprised when he heard that as Frost and Rose though were shocked.

"Sweet Glob!... You knew our mom!" Frost said.

"Your mother?... hmmm… now that I think about it you two do look like Lillum before I heard she gained enough power to be a stronger ranked hybrid… daughters huh?... I can see the resemblance, look pretty sexy as her to boot… well while my age maybe shocking, I'm still young compared to the Candy Princess and the Vampire Queen, not sure if you know them but heard they are over 1000 years old and been around since Ooo's beginning after the mushroom war." Huntress said while she pets Beo and Ingrem again while she looked Frost and Rose up and down and hums a bit when she liked what she saw on them.

Finn though was shocked.

"Whoa wait, seriously?! PB is over a 1000 years old?!" He said.

"Well that's what I heard, I mean my grandmother's grandmother talked about her and they saw that she looked young but was actually older then them… they are still alive but are around 300 years old… getting on in age since wood nymphs have a naturally slow aging body but aging nonetheless but they saw that the princess never seemed to age past her teens." Huntress said like it was no big deal.

Finn was again shocked at the info before he weakly chuckles.

"That's interesting. Wish I can age slowly. At least it works for you since you still have a smoking bod."

"Thanks, maybe we could find a spell or something, you hear of Ash?, Ex of the Vampire Queen?, has some run ins with the guy and lets just say… not a good Wizard morally but knew a spell for immortality… not sure if it caused him to go mad but there is that if we mug him or interrogate him for the spell… either that or have the Vampire Queen bite you but then you would have to worry about the sun… but for now you are still in your prime so we got time to find either youth restoring spells or immortality spells or other types of things of that nature… for now we are getting off trach, Beo, Ingrem, these two ladies will have fun with you for now so go play with them." Huntress said which caused Ingrem and Beo to smile before they approached Frost and Rose as the vines unwrapped from their waists.

Finn though blinked a bit when he heard Ash's name.

"You know him too I see?"

Huntress blinks a few times before she looks at Finn.

"You know Ash?... just in case we don't have people with similar names… grey skin guy?, cherry blossom wand?, likes to act like a big shot?" Huntress asked while Finn chuckles a bit.

"Hehe… yeah though I'm surprised Ash is getting that kind of rap… maybe he is pulling the nice guy act around me to keep on my good side and I just happen to not hear things when I'm around him… normally I work as a merc for him when he needs ingredients for spells and I'm technically an apprentice to him in name only so I can get in Wizard City… honestly that whole rule with Wizards only kinda suck… not saying anything bad but do you know how hard it is to get things enchanted outside of Wizard City?... pretty hard unless I get lucky… At the worst of times I normally keep him in check so he doesn't annoy anyone when he is drunk, guy has some skill with magic like flight and some kind of beam attack with that cherry blossom wand but he doesn't do much else unless he is hiding something… anything I should watch out for with him?" Finn asked when he looked curious so Huntress could tell Finn wasn't lying about Ash or being friends with him… either Ash was using Finn and was just buttering Finn up with small perks or Finn just didn't know all the bad Ash did when Finn wasn't around.

"Well, all I can tell you is that you gotta watch your back. I've heard he carries a bag of this sleep powder and once you're out, he can go in your head and remove some important memories and make you forget. I believe he has some connections to Maja the Skywitch if you heard of her. She tends to make deals by trading for something that's powerful in emotion. Ash got that wand from her but I think whatever item he traded must've been stolen since he's never the sentimental type of guy. He's also sexist, cruel and inconsiderate." Huntress said.

"Huh… I see… well you happen to know where this Maja lives?... maybe I could talk to her on what item Ash gave her and see who it belonged to, depending on how things go I could get it back somehow, not sure why she would need it but if it was stolen, pretty sure the person who misses it would be happy to get it back right?" Finn said while he walked near Huntress.

"Hmmm perhaps, but I don't know who the person is which you might have to find out later. As for directions, I will tell you after having some fun." Huntress said.

"Alright, guess aside from earning the hand of a sexy Nymph like you, I also need to… interrogate you for the information on Maja as well hehe." Finn said while Huntress looked amused when she could use that for roleplay.

"I see… well you'll have to do quite a bit to get me to talk… Wizard's know how to keep secrets so lets see what you can do with your hidden sword you brute." Huntress said before she winked at Finn to show she was messing with him, though also shows that he should lead the position for now.

Finn grins before he got close to Huntress and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh I plan to. But first…" He said before he leans in and smashed his lips on Huntress's lips.

Huntress though returned the kiss after her momentary shock and she hugged Finn for a moment while with Frost and Rose, Ingrem and Beo were already well in their fun when they were licking Frost and Roses's pussys and assholes to tease them while they were on all fours.

Frost and Rose let our pleased groans while feeling their holes being licked as Finn kept the kiss going with Huntress before he pulls his lips away.

"Lay on your back now." He ordered.

Huntress smirks when she heard that.

"Very well you beastly brute." Huntress said when she got on her back and spread her legs to show her wet folds to Finn.

Finn growls before he gets on top of Huntress.

The human didn't need to tease Huntress before he plunges his cock deep inside the wood nymph's pussy.

Huntress groans from the feeling while her toes curl and she smirked at Finn when her pussy gripped his cock with a grip that no other women could get with a vice grip… like a vine strangling a tree.

Finn grinds his teeth at the tight grip before grinning at Huntress.

"This is gonna be fun." He said before he immediately starts fucking her pussy hard like an animal in heat.

Huntress moans and groans from the feeling while her pussy made it hard for him to pull or push his cock inside of Huntress though from the look of things, seems Huntress was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile Ingrem was getting his cock sucked by Frost and Rose was getting fucked by Beo while she was on all fours.

Frost was loving the taste of Ingrem's cock as Rose was moaning a bit loud before she thrusts her hips to meet with Beo's thrusts.

This caused Beo to go wild with his thrusts while his cock barraged Rose's womb, the Leaf wolves had cocks around 14 to 15 inches long and had girth to match so they didn't have issues with pleasing the succubus hybrids... though while that was going as Ingrem lay on his back and Frost was between his hind legs to suck him off and she was not in a 69 position for now, her unguarded ass was seen and a pair of eyes look right at it like it was aiming at a target.

As Rose was moaning loudly from the pleasure, Frost was really going at it with sucking Ingrem's cock as the pair of eyes in the tree kept staring at Frost's ass.

After a minute, something launched from the treeline and before anyone realized what was going on, something mounted Frost and something massive was shoved right up her ass hard without mercy.

Frost made a muffled noise before she stopped bobbing her head and looked behind to see who was the culprit.

Turns out it was a third Lead wolf and from what Huntress said, this must be Ed and he was really humping away at Frost's asshole in no time.

Frost couldn't say anything as she groans a bit loudly but didn't complain as she was actually enjoying this before she went back to pleasing Ingrem's cock.

That caused Ingrem to pant while back with Huntress and Finn, Finn really was pounding away at Huntress and she was actually giving him a run for his money with her stamina, unlike Ayuyat who had raw heat on her side and stubborn aggressiveness, Huntress was patient and experienced compared to Ayuyat and it was like Finn was making slow progress and could feel his orgasm approaching after a few minutes while Huntress was barely twitching at all.

Finn needed to turn things around before he brought his hands to Huntress's breasts and squeezed them hard while making sure his cock hits the wood nymph's sweet spots.

Huntress groans from that and while her orgasm did approach at a faster rate, not fast enough it seems so unless Finn used raw willpower to hold himself back, he would have serious trouble soon.

Finn needed to make sure that Huntress climaxed first before took one of Huntress's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it before he started to think a few things to stop himself from cum.

That helped a bit more… however it was hopeless when Finn gave a few thrusts and he pushed himself balls deep into Huntress and groans when he filled her with sperm… though that did get her to finally climax when she groans and her pussy squeezed Finn's cock hard to milk him for all his cum.

Finn groans from the tight squeeze as he climaxed more before Finn leans up a bit and kissed Huntress's lips hard during the climax.

Huntress returned the kiss while she and Finn ride out their orgasms while she had her legs wrapped around Finn to keep him close.

Finn groans before tapping off but still kept the kiss going as Finn had his tongue fight Huntress's tongue.

This keeps going for 10 or so seconds before Finn and Huntress tap off with groans and Huntress pulled away from the kiss with an amused look in her eyes.

"Not bad, stamina needs work but you got power to make up for that." Huntress said while she enjoyed the afterglow for a moment.

"Hehe, you got that right. And I gotta say your pussy was the tightest that I ever felt." Finn said with a smirk.

"Nice to know, but if you think that was tight…" Huntress said when she moved to turn over and showed her shapely ass to Finn.

"Then you have not felt how tight my ass can be." Huntress said when she wiggled her ass to tease Finn a bit.

Finn grins at the sight as his cock got hard again.

"Then I better get started then." Finn said before he mounts on Huntress and grabs her hips before he jams his cock inside the wood nymph's ass.

Huntress groans while her tight ass worked to strangle Finn's cock as it slowly worked its way into her ass, honestly it was slow going given how tight Huntress was.

"F-Fuck!... You weren't kidding about having a tight ass." Finn said as he kept pushing his cock forward.

"Y-Yeah well your cock is massive." Huntress said when she looks back and saw how stretched out her ass was.

Hearing that made Finn chuckle.

"T-Thanks… But now its time for me to pound that ass." He said before he immediately starts pounding Huntress's ass though Finn did with a need to claim Huntress Wizard for his harem.

Huntress just keeps moaning and groaning while she felt her ass getting fucked and keeps moaning when Finn's cock was able to glide in and out of her ass at a faster and faster rate as time went on when Finn's muscles bulge a bit from the effort and he starts to use more power, so much so that his back started to look tense which showed he was getting serious and the demon face muscle back was seen.

Finn continues to dominate Huntress before he raises his hand up and starts spanking the wood nymph's ass while fucking her.

"OH!" Huntress groans when she got her ass smacked again and again which made her ass tighten on Finn's cock with each smack like a reaction of sorts.

Finn groans from that but grins nonetheless.

"Y-You like that don't you!" He said as he kept spanking Huntress's ass while making sure both cheeks were red.

"Y-Yes!" Huntress groans while she couldn't deny the rough treatment she was getting.

"Then I'll gladly keep going!" Finn said as he continues that action while fucking Huntress's ass even harder.

Huntress just moans from that while Finn's cock barraged her ass again and again as time went on while her orgasm was slowly getting close… though Finn's orgasm was getting close as well which started another stamina battle.

Finn was able to feel that before he made sure to hold back his orgasm but made sure to fuck Huntress harder to make her climax first.

Though again, Huntress managed to hold her climax back long enough for Finn to fuck her more and more until…

Finn snarls like a beast before he went balls deep inside Huntress's ass before giving her a powerful creampie.

Huntress tossed her head back and moans when she came hard on Finn's cock and her juices squirt from her pussy as a result.

Finn grinds his teeth as he continues to climax before he taps off after 25 seconds.

Huntress did the same and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow.

"D-Damn… your ass felt great." Finn said as he enjoys the afterglow as well.

"S-Same to your cock… though seems like you are running on fumes with how tired you look now… never fucked a woman this long before?" Huntress said while she looks at Finn and though he was well trained… he never used his muscles this long without many orgasms so holding himself back a bit hurt somewhat not in pride but actual burning with his body.

Finn lightly chuckles.

"Well I did gave Ayuyat some rounds yesterday. But her holes were nothing like yours." He said before patting Huntress's ass.

Huntress chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"Careful, not sure who this Ayuyat woman is exactly but if she heard that, pretty sure she would be coming for your ass for that remark." Huntress teased slash warned while she moved to get away from Finn for a moment and shuddered when Finn's load leaked from her ass a bit.

Finn chuckles.

"Eh, she can try but I know a way to subdue her good. Besides, I think I'm good for more." He said as his cock was still hard.

"Interesting, though I would say control yourself a bit with an easier pace, we are in a contest so…" Huntress said before she used a spell to clean herself off and she approached Finn with a swing of her hips and used a foot to push him onto his back, looks like Huntress was taking charge and was going to ride Finn now.

Finn was a little caught of guard but did like what he saw before he sent Huntress a growl in a sexual manner.

The scene then went away from Finn while he was put through the ringer while Maite and Ruby were walking through the Jungle path to the Jungle Kingdom and Ruby looks at her mother.

"Hey mom, do you really think I have what it takes to be a diplomat for our home?" Ruby said while Maite smiles at her daughter.

"Oh absolutely, right now we are just trying to make sure we have as many allies as we can before we have all the hybrid humans, the remaining humans like your grandfather Xan, and our current allies come out of hiding so we won't have to stay in all those hidden bases, I know how much you want to live with Finn in his treefort and everything, but we need to make sure that no one will try anything stupid… some may do it even if our plan works but the chances of that happening will shrink if we gain as many allies as we can." Maite explained while she smiles at her daughter.

"Besides you are a wonderful daughter who is well mannered, I doubt anyone would want to harm you or threaten you if you give them a smile." Maite said with a smile of her own.

Ruby did smile back.

"You're right mom. Plus I was trained by you and dad so if anyone tries to cross… well they better watch out." She said with a smirk.

"Right my little powerhouse, sexy and strong all in one, though your awareness may need some work since we have company." Maite said while she looked at the treetops.

"You can come out now, I know you are all there." Maite said while she keeps the smile on her face.

Ruby blinked before she felt embarrassed as three figures jumped down from the treetops.

The first two were powerful looking Jungle Kingdom warriors… though one shockingly had a skeleton head while the head had a spectral glow and Maite smiles at the middle figure… she was a woman who looked around Ruby's age and the two men were most likely her Royal guard.

"Jungle Princess I presume?, my apologies for trespassing if we did, we are new here though you should have gotten a letter from a messenger about my daughter and I visiting." Maite said while she bowed politely at the woman and Ruby quickly followed suit… a bit too quickly when she nearly fell but managed to straighten herself in time much to the third woman's amusement.

"Hehe, indeed. You must be Maite and Ruby I presume." Jungle Princess said.

"Indeed, I am Maite Ranmyaku, my daughter is starting out a diplomat so I'm only here to aid her so she can get used to the position without much worry and back her up in case things start to go wrong… Introduce yourself Ruby." Maite said when she glances at Ruby and Ruby gulps for a second.

"R-Right, I'm Ruby Ranmyaku, my Father Emerald Ranmyaku sends his regards and couldn't be here, he is in the middle of another mission so I came here in his stead and I'm training to help be a replacement for mom so she can help with different missions." Ruby said while she looked up at Jungle Princess before bowing again though JP could see down her shirt and saw she barely wore a bra.

JP looked amused.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ruby." She said.

"R-Right, I mean yes, I mean… ugh, I'm sorry, so nervous, first kingdom I'm trying to make peace talks with and I'm tripping over my own tongue." Ruby said while she pets her tail to calm herself when it moved to be at her side… most likely as a calming habit of hers.

JP let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll be able to fit in. Right now, let's bring you and your mother to my hut so we can discuss things." She said.

"R-Right, lets get going." Ruby said when she starts to jog down the path while Maite looks amused as one of JP's guards moved to make sure Ruby wouldn't get lost.

"So how long until you and your men try and have your way with us while we negotiate?, heard the last messenger I sent here came back with a limp after your men got her drunk." Maite said when she looks more amused then angered.

JP chuckled again.

"Are we that predictable?" She said in a playful tone.

"Considering my messenger was Lillum who was a succubus and my first wife of sorts, pretty much, she purified her body so she only pretended to be drunk… just a word of warning, Ruby and I are already claimed by our own men so while they don't mind if we have fun… you'll have problems since you heard of Finn the human at least right?... doubt he would be too happy if he heard that your men raped his girlfriend… would be different if he heard it was a willing thing but…" Maite said with a shrug of her shoulders before giving JP a serious look.

"Just know that this diplomatic mission can end good or bad depending on how things go… consider this a warning that if you harm Ruby… well… I'm her mother and I won't hesitate to bust heads to help my little girl… remember that Jungle Princess and we will be fine… are we clear on that matter?" Maite said while she emits a small but potent pressure that got JP's guard in a guarded stance to draw his weapon but was stopped when JP held her hand up to stop him.

The guard did stop as JP looks at Maite.

"Understandable as I don't wish anything bad to happen to my people as well. No harm shall come to you and your daughter."

Maite smiles at that.

"Good… and who knows…" Maite said before she teased JP when she leaned in with a small grin.

"Play your cards right and you could bend me or my daughter over a table and your men can watch or have fun with Ruby or I if things go well… just to let you know we may try and get you as one of Finn's women and if you heard of his skills… well he won't disappoint… by this time he is probably fucking a Wood Nymph named Huntress Wizard right about now… he may lose that battle for now but he will return stronger then ever given his stubbornness." Maite said while she looks at the guard with the glowing skull.

"And as for your Death Clan that you have… have you already birth Death's child of this Generation or are you approaching that age?" Maite said while she smiled at JP.

JP smirk.

"Not yet… but soon. Though I have heard of Finn the Human."

"I see, well to let you know, Finn is fully human and thanks to all the Training my brother in law ,Demonga, taught Finn while he raised him, he became one Nightosphere of a man, honestly I would have given Finn a good time when I saw his body a few times but I didn't want to make things weird between Ruby and I." Maite said while she smirks at JP when she starts to walk next to her as the duo plus the guard walk along the path.

"Hmmm, interesting." JP said as she pictured how a Finn looked as a warrior before thinking how good he can be in the sack.

"Indeed, in fact the most interesting part thanks to his training is that his body is so well trained that his back looks like a demon face when worked up, heard that's when Finn gets serious." Maite said while she grins at JP.

"Really now?" JP said with an interested look on her face.

"Yeah, if you think I'm bluffing, ask Ruby… she has more of the close encounters of the Finn kind then I do hehe… just to let you know, hope your men are huge, my hubby and Finn from Ruby's accounts are massive so hope your guards can please us." Maite said while she had a grin on her face.

JP chuckles as she grins.

"Oh believe me, my people and I make sure to never disappoint."

"We'll see, better bring your strongest and biggest men and women who can grow cocks… might as well make it a real part after the diplomatic talk." Maite said with a lustful smile on her face.

JP returns the smile in the same manner.

"Oh believe me, I'll summon my bestest ones."

"Great, might as well let my daughter do the rest of the talking and see if she can handle things without me butting in… try and go easy on her, this is her first time after all." Maite said while she gave JP a teasing smirk.

"In Diplomacy that is… not sure what she did with Finn so your men may have trouble keeping up with her hehe." Maite said before she giggles a few times.

JP blinked before she chuckles at the joke.

"Well in that case, some of my people know how to be gentle with first timers so worries. That is if Ruby did something with Finn behind closed doors." She said.

"Well… she and Finn did a lot in many places… sometimes surprising… anyway no need to be gentle, my daughter and I like it rough, more so with Ruby since she is part wolf and what not." Maite said while she keeps on walking.

"Ho oh… Good thing I got your permission then." JP said while feeling excited for the possible fun that'll happen.

"Yeah… though again make sure you have birth control and what not… Ruby may know a spell or two for that but can't be too careful… anyway I'm going to check on Ruby to see if she is alright so if you have any kinky plans… now is a good time to think on them." Maite said while she walked on ahead while JP's gaze went to Maite's ass which swayed a bit in a sexy manner.

JP licked her lips.

' _Oh I'm already thinking of kinky stuff to happen. Maybe… I'll try them on your daughter.'_ She thought.

A bit later, Ruby looked on in awe when she saw a large Jungle themed kingdom, many places had grounded shops on the center street and hut like homes but many places had treetop like houses and businesses that were rather incredible.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Ruby said as she marvels at the kingdom.

JP, Maite, and JP's two guards followed Ruby while JP walked next to Ruby this time.

"Thank you, my ancestors helped make this place into what it is and I'm trying to help it stay intact… why not do a little diplomatic test here to see if you got what it takes to help with the peace but… what do you and your people have that my people don't that we need and what are you requiring from us so that we can make an even trade and to have this meeting go well?" JP said while she had a smile on her face.

Ruby tried to be thoughtful for a moment.

"Well we have interesting technology that can help your kingdom, like maybe put in some extra defenses. We... have strong warriors. I'm sure some would love to move into your kingdom if they hear good things which can strengthen relations between my home and your kingdom."

"Hmmm… interesting, but while the tech can be helpful, we don't rely on it as you can see, we mainly use magic and what not… or are you like that Bubblegum Princess I heard about and how she thinks magic is just some unexplained science?... I'm not insulting you but my kingdom's Shaman's may take great insult if you think like that." JP said while she had a thoughtful look though wanted to see if Ruby was like Bubblegum.

Ruby shook her head.

"No. I never met Princess Bubblegum in person but I've heard about her and her kingdom… from Finn. He helps her out and has some… fun with her. But I don't agree with her thoughts on magic. My people may use tech but we also apply some magic too."

"I see, also what would we need to have of warriors when we have trained soldiers and the Death clan here?, They are descended from past Queens of the Jungle kingdom and Death himself, in fact you saw the one with the spectral skull just now, one of the older generation." JP said when she gestures at the skull headed warrior.

Ruby blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?"

"Seriously, in fact in a few weeks, Death will come for me for our current Generations celebration of the deal made between the first Queen and Death, our Kingdom is well known for its Shaman magic since we are close to Death in more ways then one, in fact I believe my mother and her mother and past generations Queens are part of Death's harem once the Queen dies, or at least that is an option if they are the single Queens, the deal doesn't mean that we stick with Death in well… Death, we just need to birth a child for him and depending on how things go, could be a good afterlife." JP said while she smirks at Ruby.

Ruby was shocked at this info.

"W-Wow… that's very interesting."

"Indeed, so again, I ask you what would your warriors contribute to my Kingdom asides a bit of variety?... maybe we could… have a small test later to see what you and your kind are capable of if they are similar to you." JP said while she gave Ruby an amused look.

Ruby blinked a bit.

"And what kind of… test would that be… A fighting test or something?"

"Hmmm… you could say that… I'll be blunt, one test will be a fight but the other will be more… sex based… I heard from your mother that you are with a real beast of a man named Finn… I'm wondering… if you are as tough as your mother claims… I wonder if you can keep up with some of my men in many… activities… would show that in battle and in sex, we won't have to worry about you and your kind slowing us down… not trying to be racist or being rude… just wanting to see if you and your kind are strong enough to survive in the jungle here, not every one of your kind are the same trained beings right?" JP said while she gave Ruby a lustful look.

Ruby blinked a bit after hearing that but had a determined look.

"Oh trust me. My people and I don't hold back. I was trained by my parents while Finn got his training by my Uncle Demonga. And believe me, Finn is a ferociousis a ferocious beast in the sack." She said with a smirk.

"Well I hope I can test him later for that with your permission of course, but for now, we are at my royal abode so we should talk inside over snacks and drinks." JP said while she gestured for Ruby to look at a large fancy hut like building bigger than the others on a large tree stump that seemed to have been cut down long ago and a large set of stone stairs led up to the large building.

"Hmmm, nice looking hut. Reminds me of Finn's treefort home that he kept mentioning. Never been there yet but he said its a quiet scenery." Ruby said.

"I see, will have to plan a visit then, heard thats like a home for him but I heard he doesn't live there much, know the reason why?" JP said while Ruby rubs her head.

"Hehe… well he and I like to sleep together and I can't leave the base for long officially until these peace talks go through." Ruby said which showed Finn rests where Ruby lives it seems.

"Oh ho, is it just sleeping?" JP said with a teasing smirk.

Ruby blushed from that before she gave JP a half lidded look.

"You know what I mean." Ruby said which made JP chuckle in amusement.

"I know. I just like teasing." JP said.

Ruby pouts cutely.

"Yeah well lets just get inside so we can talk." Ruby said while she walked by JP and JP saw that Ruby's ass when going up the stairs looked just as good as Maite's ass.

JP licked her lips.

"Yes let's." She said before she, her guards and Maite went up the stairs.

Once the group was inside, Maite and Ruby were in a room on the ground while they sat on a low table and had to sit like that in a cross legged type of way while JP did the same so they could look eye to eye.

"Sorry for the lack of chairs, my people don't normally use them so I'll have to have some made next time." JP said while she didn't seem to mind the sitting on the ground.

Maite waved her hand a bit.

"Not to worry. This will do fine."

"Alright, now lets see what we can do to really get my kingdom and your hidden society in this treaty… simply put… I want to test Finn to see if he has what it takes to possibly be a king here, my kingdom respects strength and if any of the rumors we heard of Finn are true then he won't be underestimated during the test." JP said when she grins at Ruby.

Ruby blinked a bit after hearing that.

"I see… but Finn is a bit busy with this Huntress woman so I don't know how long he'll be."

"Well we can decide on a date later… my second thing is I want to know what your people can do for us since we have plenty of fighters and mages, sure tech can help but we try and live in nature so how can your tech people work with that?" JP said with a serious royal type of look to show she wasn't messing around now and was purely in Diplomatic mode.

Ruby can tell she was serious before taking a moment to breathe.

"It's true that your kingdom have strong warriors but my people are well versed in ancient rune magic that can be quite helpful. As for tech, it doesn't have to be much. If you live in this natural environment, perhaps my people can install special traps that will blend well in the jungle to keep out intruders and perhaps help with hunting.'

"Hmmm… maybe… you'll have to send a small group of people who are mostly hunter inclined and what not so we can make sure they adapt well, we don't want weaklings or those who would hold us back here." JP said while she looks Ruby in the eyes with a serious look to show that she wouldn't budge on that, seems the survival of the fittest mentality really ran wild in her head.

Ruby smirked.

"Oh believe me, we'll send our best hunters to your kingdom. You'll be impressed with what they can do."

"I should hope so, our hunters won't lose to newbies in home territory so I hope your team of Hunters are fast learners." JP said while the first of many deals were made.

"Oh they are but… but action speak louder than words once you get to witness their skills. Plus if anything, they can also be good mate material if any of your people show interest." Ruby said.

"Good… make sure that if anyone is claimed, they let others know so that no one causes issues with other mates, unless permission is given, we respect boundaries." JP said when she took boundaries seriously.

"That's good to know and understandable." Ruby said as she nods her head.

"Indeed, though its a different matter if one breaks the rules here, we don't exactly have a prison so we have… disciplinary measures in place to keep rule breakers in line…" JP said while she sounded cryptic… Disciplinary measures?

Ruby blinks in confusion.

"What kind of disciplinary measures?"

"Simple, so we don't lose manpower, we don't arrest people or give them lasting punishments… however we do give an intense reminder… simply put, doesn't matter if you are in a relationship, we do consider age to an extent, and while we can listen to a defense, if the situation is bad enough we may not be able to stop it and even your mother hasn't heard of this yet… but simply put we punish rulebreakers with forced tier 15… and that's not for small matters… say for example if one of your men or women were training and accidentally harmed someone, we can ignore that as long as the person who did the injury to another works to help the person who was injured heal or does something to pick up the slack… we can ignore that… however, what if a person who either stole or did things to spite others was sent here or if in the future, a kid was born and grew up to be a nasty adult?, we don't hold back with types like them and teach them a lesson they won't forget, again we don't go for kids but we lack ways of punishment that would leave a lasting impression here… I mean take last week for example, there was this thief who stole most of a merchant's merchandise and sold it for their own gain, we caught them and unless they gave all the gold back, they would be punished… they were an outsider so you can get how shocked she was when she was pretty much punished when she refused to tell us where her gold was." JP said with a look that showed she wasn't kidding.

Ruby and Maite were shocked at this info.

"Good Glob." Ruby said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, can be sickening and some males and females of my kingdom enjoy giving punishments and some don't, however remember this is my kingdom and our customs may not sit well with you but they are here for a reason and aside from putting them in what some would call a Jail cell or just flat out killing them, do you have better ideas on punishing criminals or those who would cause havoc?... again, my kingdom may not be technological or advance like the others but we have ways that other kingdoms may not use, survival of the fittest here and anyone who causes my kingdom's safety to be risked as a whole needs to be punished, not even the Queen or I am excluded, if I do something wrong and it risks the safety of the Kingdom, I expect to be punished just like anyone else here so don't think I would enforce that kind of rule for sick kicks." JP said when she gave Ruby a narrowed eyed look so that Ruby wouldn't insult her.

Ruby lightly gulps a bit.

"W-Well… I'll make sure to not break any rules and give a swift reminder to my people if they plan to visit your kingdom."

"Good, my kingdom and myself are not heartless though, we take outsiders culture into account and if our research into said culture is legit, we can show leniency though not fully, for example, say you Ruby accidentally destroyed a building but ignored it mainly for the fact that you are used to training like that, we can give a reminder, however you would have to at the very least satisfy the owner of said building to make up for the damages and the future repairs if you can't help rebuild, more so if you injure them, I'm not saying this like you will, but I heard rumors about some hybrids like yourself that you have… interesting skills that very… some are pretty strong, some are fast, some are agile, some can even fly, so while helpful I can see how they can be misused and what not." JP said while a servant came in and brought the trio some tea.

"Tea your highness?" The servant said.

"Thank you, Ruby, Maite, do you want any?" JP said with a relaxed tone to her voice to show she was not all business here.

Maite relaxes a bit.

"I would. Thank you Jungle Princess." She said as Ruby nodded.

"Your welcome, enjoy the tea and if you have questions about the methods to see if they are somewhat humane or not, please ask away." JP said while she sipped her tea.

Maite nods her head before she took a sip of tea as did Ruby but deep down, she did want to ask but was worried she might say something offensive without realizing it.

JP notices and smiles at Ruby.

"Don't worry, nothing you say here will offend me, I realize our methods may be brutal so hearing this must be a shocker so please, speak your mind." JP said while she kept a smile on her face.

Ruby placed her cup down.

"Well… honestly I'm a bit concerned about the mentality of the people being punished. I mean I will agree that whatever actions they do is criminal based on the evidence seen but does your people's method truly show progress of being better in society?"

"I see, well to answer your question, let me ask this, do you really think imprisoning crimilals, sometimes deathrow people, for long periods of time is productive?... we may be… brutal but we do know that during the Pre-mushroom war era thanks to talk with some souls who have yet to reincarnate, that there was systems like that depending on the crime and you would have to stay in something called a Cell for years on end sometimes, if not then months, but tell me… does that actually work?, does locking them away really change them for the better?... or maybe for worse and instead of not doing anything we punish our own in our own way to get them in line again... our people have always done what we did and while indeed it can be overkill, but we have rules in place to make it fair, we have something called a court, a judical system, and other things so its not an unfair trial, both sides of the story give their accounts of the matter and they explain their reasoning if the person doing the crime was doing it for survival or just out of spite… we have spells that force the truth out so its not like we are doing anything illegal… remember that this is the Jungle Kingdom… laws that may seem strange or inhumane maybe the normality here… remember that since you could find places worse then this… in fact let me give an example of a trial… say you were trying to get someone punished because of them say… crippling a lover, maybe a limb had to be removed to save their life if they were trapped and stuff or maybe the attacker wanted them dead for something your lover did… tell me… would you not only want to hear both sides of the story, but have the attacker punished if the punished did it out of not only hate but from a misunderstanding?... what if the hate was warrented and they had no other option if no one else would help?" JP explained somewhat while she went over the method for the Jungle Kingdom's *Madness* of this unique Court system.

Ruby was a bit stumped after hearing this and surprisingly… it made sense despite the method being crazy.

"Hmmm… guess I never thought of it." She said.

"Indeed, besides this is after the Mushroom war so Pre-Mushroom rules don't apply especially since instead of one single leader ruling many others, we have many lands with many leaders and I doubt any would want their authority challenged more or less or how they would punish unruly citizens." JP said when she sipped her tea again.

"That is true." Ruby said before taking another sip of tea.

"Yup… so still want to send people here?, knowing that something could happen to them?, if they know the rules here they should learn them and stick by them so they can live peacefully here." JP said while she eyed Ruby a bit.

Ruby was a bit quiet for a moment.

"I'm not backing down. I want to establish a working relationship between our homes."

"Good… after we talk a bit more in the smaller details like how transport will work or how your people will work with my people, we can finalize a treaty… I might as well go a bit easy on you today… just a little." JP said before she winked at Ruby.

Ruby lightly blushes a bit.

"T-Thank you."

"No problem, anyway I can send a messenger with the details later but for now, we need to test your combat skills to see what the general skill of your own allies are, after all if they are well trained, should be around, above, or slightly below your level right?" JP said when she finished her tea and sets it on the table.

"I see… Then I better make sure to not disappoint then." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Great… though how about a bet so to speak to spice things up?... loser of the fight has to do whatever the winner says?... obviously there would be limits like a one time only and nothing evil obviously, but what's a good fight without some stakes right?" JP said with a smirk of her own.

Ruby chuckles.

"Alright then. Though what happens if it's a draw?"

"Hmmm… one dominates the other and once both recover switch roles?, we rarely ties in many fights so hard to say." JP said when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, interesting." Ruby said.

"Yup, anyway if you two want, you can spend the night here since I doubt you would have any lodging here to rest at, consider yourselves guests of honor for now while in my home." JP said when she went to shake Ruby's hand by holding her own hand out.

Ruby sees it before she takes JP's hand and shakes it.

"Now then, thanks to this, want to do things the easy way and just relax and have a few men and women come in to have fun with us?, a fight is one thing but fun is another and it could give you an idea of what the men here pack." JP said with a teasing tone to her voice before she lets go of Ruby's hand.

Ruby blushes a bit after hearing that.

"W-Well… guess it wouldn't hurt to… relax." She said.

"Great, considering we are going to relax today, follow me, might as well give you two the royal treatment and follow me to the royal bathing area, ever hear of a spa?, well my place has a natural hotspring and I have a few people here who help keep me relaxed sometimes." JP said when she got up, followed by Maite who stretched her body thanks to her sitting so long.

"Sounds like a plan." Maite said before Ruby got up as well.

This caused the trio to head to JP's hotspring and after the trio stripped from the their clothing, they were bathed in a warm bath for each of them and they were all sitting in the hotsprin while Ruby sighs from how relaxed she felt in the water when her aching muscles seemed to recover in no time.

"Oh wow… the water feels good." Ruby said.

"Thanks, we think we are near a Volcano or at the very least a magma vein from the Fire Kingdom is running under ours, it helps with heating various water sources, so we have naturally warm or hot waters." JP said when she lifts a hand and warm water dripped into the hotspring water.

"Hmmm, talk about resourceful." Maite said as she relaxed in the water.

"Yup, we try and not disturb nature here too much, apparently the humans in the past fought one another for resources so we're trying to not cause issues with other kingdoms though we will defend ourselves if someone tries something to steal things from our land." JP said while she had a determined look in her eyes.

"Well luckily for you, my people and I don't intend to steal things but again, action speak louder than words." Ruby said.

"Indeed, but try and remember that not every person you know may not be as you may seem, for all you know, they may have things that you may not know like they could be thieves and what not and while kind to you, may not be so when they get here so try and make sure they are not hiding anything… I'm not insulting you or your people but there is a reason why we rarely have visitors to my kingdom, many people would like to learn our shamistic secrets so we keep the more secret of spells hidden when cast unless a cast in public is necessary." JP said while she looked at the sky for a moment.

Ruby was thoughtful for a bit before she looks at her mom.

"Let's make sure the people we bring are trustworthy."

"Don't worry, we will, Leonel offered to come live here as well for a time so she will make sure to keep things in line." Maite said while she grins at Ruby.

Ruby was relieved to hear that.

"That's good to hear."

"Yup, who better to send here with some trained hunters then our Queen of the Jungle Leonel." Maite said which got JP's attention.

"Queen?, pardon me but I'll have to challenge her for that title if she thinks she can live here and call herself Queen of the Jungle." JP said with a half lidded look on her face when she looks at Maite.

Ruby chuckled.

"If you plan to challenge Aunt Leonel, then all I gotta say is… good luck."

"Well given her… title… at your hidden home, I doubt she will be a weak opponent, so better warn her that her Queen title may be at jeopardy." JP said while she looks at Ruby.

Ruby chuckled again.

"Sure thing. Aunt Leonel will love a good challenge."

"Indeed, though give her a warning that only the weapons she brings in will be used, any weapons summoned will not be allowed." JP said while Maite hums.

"Interesting, Leo does like to throw weapons… what about having the weapon she brings being recalled to her if she throws it?, technically never left the arena after the match started." Maite said while JP shrugged.

"As long as its not a vanishing recall its legal, after all if it vanished one would obviously think she can just switch it out for another better conditioned weapon." JP said when she gave that kind of reason against vanishing and reappearing weapons… visibly magically pulled weapons though were fair game it seems.

"Good to know." Maite said.

"Yup, I'll have a rulebook given to you later to study so you or your people sent here won't be ignorant of the rules of the arena, we take them seriously since some matters normally require regulated matches, sometimes even marriage, did you know my Dad challenged my mom for her hand in marriage?, she accepted and only if he won did he get to claim her… took him 4 tried before he won… my mom was one tough cookie and actually intimidated many men away so once Dad won, they pretty much didn't leave the bedroom until I was conceived." JP said with an amused tone to her voice.

Ruby was surprised at the story as Maite chuckled.

"Funny, Emerald, my husband, was like that with me. He's the alpha in this relationship. I can tell you the things he did to make your toes curl. Though I don't make it easy on him when he tries to claim me. But after he did, all we can do is try and dominate each other as we make love. One of those challenges had helped made Ruby." She said.

Ruby blushed a bit and and groans from embarrassment while JP grins at Maite.

"Hooo… maybe you could invite your hubby here next time you come here and we could have fun with him and really see how well he does with multiple ladies… that is if Finn doesn't try and get me claimed first." JP said while she smirks at Maite.

Maite chuckles.

"Sound like a plan. Funny thing though, Emerald would still have issues with Finn. Don't get me wrong he warmed up to the kid over the years but when Finn challenges him, that's when things get serious so don't be surprised if Finn challenges Emerald to claim you."

"Hehe, interesting, maybe I could have a threesome with them and see who lasts longer or something." JP said while she grins at Maite.

"Hehe, that'll be something." Maite said as Ruby couldn't help but picture her dad and Finn competing for JP.

' _Good thing I didn't picture both of them naked.'_ She thought and though she was okay with Finn, her dad was a different story which would've made her shudder.

' _Hope Finn is doing well with that Huntress woman.'_

Meanwhile with Finn…

He was panting on the ground while Huntress chuckles when she sat on a rock nearby Finn.

"Not bad, 10 loads total, you last a lot longer then most, but this isn't a fight, its pure sex so I doubt you have the same stamina that you would normally have hehe." Huntress said while she crossed one leg over the other.

Finn weakly chuckles.

"Y-You got that right… y-you sexy nymph." He said as he looks at Huntress though he looks at her body a bit.

Huntress looks amused before she got off the rock.

"You can pass out now, I'll make sure Frost and Rose don't get addicted to the wild wolf sex they are getting right now." Huntress said when she used a spell on Finn to clean him off and used another to make sure bugs and what not wouldn't try and stack on him while he laid on the ground.

"C-Cooool…" Finn said before he closed his eyes but had one thought.

' _You will be mine Huntress.'_

Huntress chuckles again when she walked away from Finn… he wasn't bad, with training he would last a long time and can please the ladies given enough time.

She walked over to Frost and Rose and saw that Beo, Ingrem, and Ed were still having the time of their lives with Frost and Rose when Ed fucked Rose up the ass now while Beo was getting his cock ridden for an interesting DP moment while Ingrem was fucking Frosts ass while she was on all fours.

Said Succubuses were moaning and groaning loudly as they were having the time of their lives.

When Huntress approached, she smirks at the duo.

"So… looks like Finn is out so you'll need to train Finn up so he can take me more, I don't mind giving him more fun but he will have to really level up so to speak." Huntress said when she points a thumb at a snoring Finn.

Frost and Rose blinked before they chuckled.

"Looks like it. Though did he at least impressed you a bit?" Frost said.

"Hmmm… I'd say… top 15 at best, had rougher sex or has sex that lasted longer." Huntress said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Though for cock size… I'd say top 5 since not many humanoids can match that human so he gets points so yeah, I'm impressed." Huntress said while she crossed her arms while the leaf wolf trio fucked the two succubus hybrids harder and faster until…

Frost and Rose groans and moans loudly before they climaxed hard on the leaf wolf trio's cocks.

This caused the three wolves to force their cocks knots deep before they unload so much sperm into Frost and Rose's holes while they howled hard.

Frost and Rose moans more as they're climax got stronger while waiting for the wolf trio to tapped off.

This took a bit while Huntress looks amused before she starts walking away.

"Anyway I'll see you all tomorrow, you're free to rest in my place after the Leaf wolves knots shrink, that will take… about an hour or two so enjoy the wait." Huntress said before she moved and actually dragged Finn by his ankle to her home while he was still knocked out.

Frost and Rose saw that before Frost chuckles.

"I'll tell you one thing, sis. Finn is definitely not gonna let her go." She said to Rose.

"Oh yeah… might as well get him some real training in the sack… and bring mom in for this since she knows how to get a guy or gal to last longer or teach us the method for that." Rose said when she looks at Frost.

"Hehe, oh yeah. Mom has the talent for that." Frost said with a smirk.

"Hehe, oh yeah." Rose said before the scene fades to black on this day while many interesting things would happen soon.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2 of Lone Hero)**


End file.
